un novio falso
by sabrinachan89
Summary: Cuando Serena Tsukino decidió aparecer como una mujer de éxito en la reunión de antiguos alumnos de su instituto, pensó que lo único que necesitaba era una nueva imagen, un anillo en el dedo y un novio…convenientemente ausente. Sencillo, ¿verdad? Pues estaba equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, como están? pues fíjense que leí esta historia y me gusto mucho así que le cambie los nombres a los personajes y a los lugares y quise que fuera una historia de mis personajes favoritos así que quedan advertidos que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Maureen Child y los personajes fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo quiero divertirme y leer historias sin fines de lucro ya que no gano nada por pasar las historias que tengo ok._

_Resumen_

_Cuando Serena Tsukino decidió aparecer como una mujer de éxito en la reunión de antiguos alumnos de su instituto, pensó que lo único que necesitaba era una nueva imagen, un anillo en el dedo y un novio…convenientemente ausente. Sencillo, ¿verdad? Pues estaba equivocada._

_Cuando se encontró con el hombre del que había estado enamorada en su adolescencia, Darien Chiba, su sencillo plan se vino abajo. Porque después de una inesperada noche de pasión con el guapísimo capitán de marines, Serena se encontró inconvenientemente embarazada. Darien no deseaba seguir siendo un novio de mentira… sino un marido de conveniencia. Pero lo que Darien estaba dispuesto a hacer por su sentido del deber, Serena sólo podía hacerlo por amor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

—Odio las reuniones —murmuraba Serena Tsukino sobre el auricular. Al principio le había parecido una idea estupenda volver a Tokio , Japon, para asistir a la reunión de sus compañeros de instituto. Pero cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Serena había empezado a reconsiderar seriamente el plan.

Aún murmurando, se sentó de golpe sobre la maleta. Había guardado en ella suficiente ropa como para dar la vuelta al mundo. Y eso sin contar con el nuevo porta-trajes lleno a rebosar o el neceser, con toneladas de cremas y cosméticos.

Cuando por fin pudo cerrar la maleta, lanzó un suspiro de triunfo.

Los nervios se le habían agarrado al estómago. ¿Y si aquello no funcionaba? ¿Y si alguien se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer? Sólo imaginarse las carcajadas de sus compañeros hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—¿Por qué voy a hacer esto? —preguntó.

—Porque será muy divertido —le contestó una voz al otro lado del hilo.

—Ya. Me estoy muriendo de risa —dijo Serena poco convencida. Las preparaciones para aquel viaje al pasado la habían dejado agotada. Y eso sin contar con el Plan. Incluso pensaba en él con letras mayúsculas.

—De verdad, Serena —dijo su hermana Mina, con el tono que solía usar con los niños—, al menos, podrías intentar parecer entusiasmada.

Un par de semanas atrás, cuando se le había ocurrido la idea, Serena se había sentido entusiasmada. Pero después, al verse enfrentada con la inminencia del viaje, la idea había perdido todo el brillo.

Serena se miró en el espejo que había frente a ella. La imagen estaba ligeramente desenfocada y tuvo que cerrar un ojo. Mina la había llamado cuando se estaba poniendo las lentillas y sólo había tenido tiempo de ponerse la derecha.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una mujer elegante, profesional, segura de sí misma. Pero detrás de aquella nueva imagen, estaba la misma Serena Tsukino de siempre.

La cabeza de chorlito de la clase. La rara. El patito feo, en comparación con su bellísima hermana Mina.

Serena nunca había sido guapa y se había acostumbrado a ello. Pero, se decía a sí misma, incluso los patitos feos crecen y se convierten si no en cisnes, al menos en patos atractivos.

—¿Serena? —la llamó Mina—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí. ¿Qué ruidos son esos?

—Lo de siempre —contestó su hermana—. ¡Eliot, no te tires de la escalera, te vas a romper el cuello!

—¿Ha vuelto a vestirse de Superman?

—¿De Superman? Te has quedado desfasada, Serena. Ahora se viste de Power Ranger o de Hércules —explicó Mina. Serena sabía que era verdad. Estaba desfasada. A los veintiocho años, no tenía más perspectivas de tener hijos de las que había tenido a los quince. Lo único que había cambiado en su situación era que, por fin, se había acostumbrado a la idea de que nunca tendría la familia con la que siempre había soñado. Trabajando en su propia casa no era fácil conocer hombres solteros—. Tengo que irme —suspiró su hermana, cansada—. Molly se ha puesto el traje de Xena y acaba de retar a Hércules a una pelea a muerte.

Serena sonrió. Quizá nunca sería madre, pero le encantaba ser tía. Fuera o no a la reunión, estaba deseando pasar unos días con sus sobrinos.

—¿Dónde están Hotaru y Kelvin?

—Vendiendo entradas para la pelea, probablemente —contestó Mina—. La mitad del vecindario está haciendo cola a la puerta de mi casa.

El sonido de un claxon llamó la atención de Serena en ese momento y se acercó a la ventana sin soltar el teléfono. Frente a la puerta de su casa, acababa de aparcar un todoterreno negro.

—Darien acaba de llegar —dijo, cerrando un ojo para intentar ver al conductor. Una figura alta y oscura salía en aquel momento del coche.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Mina.

—Borroso.

—Ponte las gafas —dijo su hermana, exasperada.

—¿Qué dijo «exactamente» cuando le pediste que me llevara en su coche, Mina? —preguntó Serena, sin abrir el ojo.

—Dijo «por supuesto».

Un error, pensaba Serena. Quizá un terrible error.

—El mecánico me ha dicho que mi coche está reparado. Podría haber ido yo sola.

—Ya. ¿Es el mismo mecánico que te «arregló» el coche la última vez?

—Pues sí —contestó Serena, sin apartar el ojo de la borrosa figura—. Pero ha aprendido mucho desde entonces.

—Eso espero.

—Todo el mundo tiene que aprender, Mina.

—También podrías tomar un avión —bromeó Mina.

—Eso sí que no —replicó Serena—. Los aviones pesan más que el aire y se caen. Pero podría tomar un tren y…

—Por favor, Serena —dijo Mina, impaciente—. ¿Qué más te da? Darien pensaba venir a la reunión de todas maneras.

Era cierto. Y como estaba destinado en el campamento Lunar, a unos kilómetros de su casa, no habría sido un gran inconveniente para él.

El campamento Lunar. Serena se había sentido tentada un par de veces de ir allí para ver a Darien… por los viejos tiempos. Pero siempre había desistido a última hora.

—No sé —dijo Serena, inclinándose hacia la ventana hasta que se chocó contra el cristal—. Hace más de diez años que no nos vemos. ¿Qué pasa si no tenemos nada de qué hablar? Hay un largo camino de aquí a Tokio.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tú problemas para entablar conversación? —rió su hermana.

Eso también era cierto. Su padre solía decir que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Pero, por supuesto, los hombres guapos tenían la habilidad de dejarla muda. Además, se trataba de Darien Chiba. Y estaba a punto de volver a tener un ataque de pánico, como cuando era una adolescente. Los recuerdos empezaban a agolparse y tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Seguro que se le ha olvidado tu manía de perseguirlo.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó Serena—. Yo nunca he perseguido a Darien. Sólo lo observaba desde una prudente distancia.

—Sí, claro —rió Mina—. Te escondías detrás de todos los árboles del barrio para verlo pasar.

Recordar aquello hacía que, cada vez más, se sintiera como una adolescente angustiada. Entonces estaba locamente enamorada de Darien Chiba. El novio de su hermana.

Desde abajo escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y decidió ponerse en acción.

—Tengo que irme, Mina —dijo Serena, ignorando las protestas de su hermana—. Nos veremos dentro de unos días —añadió, antes de colgar y correr hacia el cuarto de baño. No iba a enfrentarse con Darien Chiba con una sola lentilla. Si iba a seguir adelante con su plan, tendría que empezar con buen pie.

Después de limpiar la segunda lentilla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Llevaba una semana practicando y seguía sintiéndose incómoda cada vez que tenía que meterse aquel objeto extraño en el ojo.

Pero se acostumbraría. Tendría que hacerlo. Las enormes gafas eran parte de la antigua Serena.

Y esa chica no iba a la reunión.

—Ya está —dijo, parpadeando furiosamente.

Pero la lentilla no se había colocado en su sitio y le rozaba el párpado. En ese momento, Darien llamó al timbre—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! —murmuró para sí misma. Después de diez años, iba a encontrarse con Darien Chiba con un ojo tapado como un pirata. No tenía tiempo de volver a empezar con la lentilla. Tenía que bajar a abrir.

Mientras bajaba la escalera a toda prisa, iba murmurando maldiciones sin quitarse la mano del ojo, que le escocía y lloriqueaba.

El timbre volvió a sonar, impaciente, y el eco seguía resonando en su cabeza cuando Serena abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su pasado.

Darien Chiba seguía siendo una imagen borrosa, pero su estómago se encogió. Igual que diez años atrás.

Aquel iba a ser un largo viaje.

—¿Serena?

—Hola —dijo ella con voz estrangulada. De nuevo, volvía a ser la Serena Tsukino tímida y torpe que había sido. Pero ya no lo era. La tímida adolescente se había convertido en un genio de los ordenadores con un negocio propio, se repetía a sí misma—. Entra —consiguió decir por fin. Darien solo había aceptado llevar a Serena a la reunión para hacerle un favor a Mina, su antigua novia del instituto. Pero la Serena que recordaba no se parecía en absoluto a la mujer que había frente a él.

En sus recuerdos, era una adolescente que se comía las uñas, tímida, un poco gordita y muy irritante. La hermana a la que tenía que soportar cada vez que iba a casa de los Tsukino para ver a Mina. La chica que solía pasar por delante de su casa una docena de veces al día. La que lo seguía como una sombra.

Obviamente, Serena había cambiado.

Tanto, que su sola visión había provocado una repentina llamarada de deseo. Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría aquello y lo sorprendió.

Se había dejado largo el pelo y los delicados rizos rubios parecían tan suaves que le hubiera gustado alargar la mano para tocarlos. Serena llevaba una sencilla blusa amarilla, falda blanca y sandalias planas. Se había pintado las uñas de los pies de color rosa y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que llevaba un moderno anillo de plata en uno de los dedos.

Un ligero bronceado acentuaba el color rubio de su pelo y el azul de sus ojos. Parecía un anuncio.

A Darien se le hacía la boca agua. Aunque a su cerebro le resultaba difícil creer que aquella criatura tan deseable fuera Serena Tsukino, su cuerpo no parecía hacerse preguntas.

—Estás… guapísima —susurró, observando con sorpresa que ella no se había quitado la mano del ojo.

—Sí. Y tuerta.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Son estas malditas lentillas —contestó Serena. Aquello explicaba que no llevara sus horribles gafas de miope. Pero, ¿cuál era la explicación para el resto de la transformación? Era como si un gusano se hubiera convertido en mariposa. Darien no podía dejar de mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Por qué no me esperas en el salón mientras yo subo a colocarme bien la lentilla? Me está destrozando el ojo.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Serena empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Darien la observaba, admirando sus largas piernas y la suave curva de su trasero. Y aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió. ¿El trasero de Serena Tsukino?

—Por favor —musitó para sí mismo, pasándose la mano por el cuello mientras se dirigía al salón.

Otra sorpresa.

No sabía por qué, pero no había imaginado que Serena pudiera vivir en una casa tan elegante.

Había dos sofás blancos uno frente al otro y, en medio, una mesa de madera noble llena de revistas. Un par de sillones, mesitas de lectura y elegantes lámparas decoraban la bien iluminada habitación. Las ventanas llegaban hasta el techo y desde ellas podía verse el mar a lo lejos. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de estanterías con libros y en la otra había una elegante chimenea.

El suelo de madera pulida reflejaba la luz del sol.

Una sorpresa tras otra, pensaba. Cuando había aceptado llevar a Serena a Japon, había esperado encontrarla en un pequeño apartamento apartado del mundo. Pero había sido una estupidez pensar que Serena no habría cambiado en diez años.

Darien no podía dejar de preguntarse si su personalidad habría cambiado tanto como su aspecto exterior.

Serena subió a la carrera, se golpeó el muslo con la esquina de la cómoda y, mordiéndose los labios, entró en el cuarto de baño murmurando una maldición. Otro cardenal, pensaba. Se había hecho tantos que cualquiera podría pensar que era una mujer maltratada.

Pero no era torpe. Simplemente, hacía las cosas muy deprisa. Siempre estaba pensando en lo próximo que debía hacer.

En aquel momento, estaba pensando en los tres días que tendría que pasar en el coche, y en algún motel, con Darien Chiba.

Apoyando las manos en el lavabo, se inclinó hacia adelante y respiró con fuerza.

—¿Por qué tiene que seguir siendo tan guapo?—murmuró para sí misma—. ¿Por qué no le ha salido una joroba o se le han estropeado los dientes?

Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Una sola mirada y su corazón se había acelerado de tal forma que no le habría sorprendido verlo salir volando de su pecho.

No quería ni imaginarse qué habría pasado si él se hubiera presentado con el uniforme de marine.

¿Qué tenía Darien Chiba que la afectaba tanto?, se preguntaba. Incluso de niña, Serena sonaba con que rompía con su hermana Mina para salir con ella. Se acostaba cada noche besando la almohada como si fuera él. Había llenado docenas de diarios detallando cada palabra que él le decía, lo cual no era nada difícil porque la mayoría de sus conversaciones se limitaban a un «Hola, Darien». A lo que él contestaba con un escueto «Hola, ¿dónde está tu hermana?».

No mucho, desde luego, pero lo suficiente como para calentar el corazón de una quinceañera torpe y feúcha como ella.

Y diez años más tarde, él le había dicho un piropo. Obviamente, el dinero que se había gastado en un cambio de imagen había valido la pena.

Serena levantó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

—Desde luego, eres una belleza —se dijo a sí misma.

Abriendo mucho el ojo izquierdo, empezó a masajear el párpado hasta que por fin consiguió colocar la lentilla en su sitio.

Mientras estudiaba su reflejo, Serena se preguntaba si todo aquello merecería la pena. No sólo las lentillas. Estaba empezando a dudar de si el _Plan_ valía la pena.

Su _Plan_. Una mentira.

Serena apagó la luz del cuarto de baño y volvió a su habitación. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas azules y se reflejaba sobre el edredón de rayas de su cama. Como las barras de una prisión, excepto que las suyas eran horizontales en lugar de verticales y, seguramente, en las prisiones no habría almohadas de plumas. Además, no se iba a la cárcel por mentir, pensaba.

Pero su conciencia culpable la molestaba de nuevo.

—Perfecto —murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para tomar las maletas—. Menos mal que no te has convertido en criminal. O en espía. No tienes estómago para eso.

¿A quién estaba intentando engañar?, se preguntaba. No era la idea de mentir en una reunión escolar lo que hacía que tuviera un nudo en el estómago. Era volver a ver a Darien. Era volver a recordar los sentimientos que él había despertado. Era darse cuenta de que algunas cosas, pasara el tiempo que pasara, no habían cambiado.

Con el porta-trajes colgado de un hombro, la pesada maleta en una mano y el neceser en la otra, Serena se dirigía hacia la escalera a trompicones.

Como alguien a quien han enviado a galeras.

—Serena, por favor, cálmate —murmuró para sí misma. Si iba a pasarse las próximas dos semanas sudando por cada pequeña mentira, perdón, «exageración», moriría de angustia. Y tenía que aprender a controlar el ataque de nervios que sentía cada vez que estaba a un metro de distancia de Darien Chiba. Sólo le estaba haciendo un favor por su hermana. Sólo estaba siendo amable.

No era su cita. Ni su amante. Aquel pensamiento envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Lenta, deliberadamente, Serena tomó aire, esperando estabilizar su debilitado sistema nervioso. Cuando le pareció que había recuperado el control, levantó la barmamorua—. Puedes hacerlo, Serena. Sólo serán unos días a solas con él y después no volverás a verlo. No va a ser tan difícil.

Algo le decía que aquella frase aparecería en su diario como las famosas «últimas palabras».


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Los kilómetros parecían volar bajo las ruedas del todoterreno. En un par de horas, habían salido del condado de Los Ángeles y conducían a toda velocidad por la autopista, rodeada a ambos lados por acres y acres de naranjales y viñedos. El cielo parecía más azul, el sol más cálido y el viento más fresco.

Serena miraba por la ventanilla, observando los robles de California que crecían sobre las onduladas colinas. De vez en cuando, alguna granja daba un toque de color al paisaje. Cuanto más se alejaban de su casa y del trabajo que le esperaba a la vuelta, más relajada se sentía.

Aquello no era tan malo, después de todo. Por el momento, estaba siendo un viaje muy agradable. No se le había trabado la lengua en ningún momento y casi se estaba acostumbrando a la proximidad de Darien.

Pero se sentiría mucho mejor si él no estuviera tan cerca.

Serena miró de reojo en su dirección. Con las dos manos al volante, Darien mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera. Pero, incluso de perfil, los atractivos rasgos del hombre eran suficientes como para encender sus fantasías.

Su cabello castaño claro estaba cortado al estilo militar y sus ojos color verde esmeralda estaban escondidos bajo unas gafas de sol con montura de metal. Medía más de un metro ochenta y el polo azul oscuro se ajustaba a su musculoso torso, prueba de que acudía regularmente al gimnasio.

Serena bajó la mirada y observó los gastados pantalones vaqueros y los mocasines. Guapísimo, pensaba disimulando un suspiro, mientras volvía la cara hacia la ventanilla.

—¿Ha terminado la inspección? —sonrió Darien.

—¿Perdón?

—¿La he pasado?

Obviamente, él no se dejaba engañar por su aspecto inocente.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—La sutileza nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte, Serena —sonrió él de nuevo.

—Y sigue sin serlo —admitió ella, moviéndose incómoda en el asiento—. Aunque ya no me escondo detrás de los árboles —añadió. Él volvió a sonreír—. La verdad es que estaba pensando que no has cambiado mucho en todos estos años.

—Pues tú sí —dijo él, mirándola—. Estás estupenda.

—Gracias. Supongo que eso era un piropo.

—Perdona, no quería decir que antes… —empezó a decir él.

—Sé lo que querías decir —lo interrumpió ella.

En ese momento, un golpe de viento lanzó el pelo sobre sus ojos y Serena lo apartó con un gesto impaciente.

Pero debería alegrarse del comentario. ¿No estaba viendo él exactamente lo que ella quería que viera? ¿Que había cambiado, que se había convertido en una mujer guapísima? Entonces, ¿por qué la irritaba que Darien hubiera notado el cambio?

Quizá porque una parte de ella deseaba que Darien se sintiera atraído por la «auténtica» Serena.

—Bueno, cuéntame qué vas a hacer en Tokio —dijo él, bajando el volumen de la radio.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo —contestó ella—. Visitar a mi familia y comprobar si el instituto sigue siendo tan horrible como yo lo recuerdo.

—¿Horrible? Yo creí que te encantaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que sacaba buenas notas?

—Pues… sí —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

En realidad, Serena se había volcado en los libros porque era demasiado tímida y se creía incapaz de hacer amigos. Las clases eran el único sitio en el que la gente se fijaba en ella. Eso alegraba enormemente a sus padres, pero la había convertido en una insoportable cabeza de chorlito para todos los demás. Cada vez que uno de los profesores la señalaba como ejemplo, sus compañeros la miraban con resentimiento.

La única amiga de Serena había sido su hermana Mina. Por eso, su adolescente amor por Darien había sido aún más doloroso.

—Hablé con mi madre la semana pasada —estaba diciendo Darien— y me ha dicho que Mina está embarazada otra vez.

—Sí —murmuró Serena, con alegría y envidia a la vez.

—¿Cuántos tiene ya?

—Es el quinto —sonrió Serena, imaginando al recién nacido. Sentir el peso de un bebé en los brazos era la sensación más agradable del mundo para ella.

—¡Cinco hijos! —exclamó Darien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena, a la defensiva.

—Nada, nada —contestó él, sorprendido—. Solo que me resulta difícil imaginar a Mina y a Yaten con cinco hijos.

—No es un crimen tener muchos hijos. ¿Quién ha dicho que la familia media tiene que limitarse a 2,5 niños?

—Yo no, desde luego —sonrió él—. A mí no me atrae la idea de tener hijos, pero cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida.

—Me alegro, porque mi hermana piensa invitarte a comer para que los conozcas a todos. Darien no pudo disimular una expresión de horror. Aparentemente, la idea de estar rodeado de críos era suficiente como para que el marine se pusiera pálido. Seguía siendo un solterón empedernido, pensaba Serena. El hombre de sus sueños adolescentes no buscaba un hogar y una familia, como ella. Eran incompatibles y siempre lo habían sido.

—Estás contenta de volver a ver a tus sobrinos. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Se te ha iluminado la cara.

—Soy una tía estupenda.

—Seguro que es verdad —sonrió él.

Darien intuía que Serena sería capaz de hacer bien cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Diez años atrás era una mocosa irritante, pero también la más inteligente de Tokio . Darien recordaba lo humillado que se había sentido al tener a una cría de catorce años como tutora de geometría, pero tenía que reconocer que, sin su ayuda, descifrar la pizarra en la clase de la señorita Monica habría sido como intentar descifrar jeroglíficos egipcios.

En aquellos días, sus únicos intereses eran jugar al fútbol y pasar su tiempo libre con Mina.

Ella había sido su primer amor y estaba convencido de que pasarían la vida juntos.

Suspirando, Darien recordaba la noche en que aquel sueño se había esfumado.

Era la noche después de la graduación en el instituto y habían planeado escaparse para contraer matrimonio. Era una estupidez, pero a ellos les parecía muy romántico.

Con la maleta en el asiento trasero del coche, Darien la había esperado en la puerta del gimnasio durante horas, pero Mina no apareció.

Al amanecer había ido a su casa, convencido de que solo una enfermedad o algo muy grave podrían haberla retenido.

Habían pasado diez años, pero aun podía oír su voz.

—Lo siento, Darien, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —había preguntado él, confuso.

—No puedo explicarlo —empezó a decir ella, intentando contener las lágrimas—. Pero no está bien.

—¿Por qué no está bien, Mina? Nos queremos.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Darien. Así, no.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Lo teníamos todo planeado…

—Darien, por favor, tienes que entenderlo —lo había interrumpido ella, angustiada—. No puedo…no puedo…

Un segundo después, Mina entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Darien se había quedado solo con el corazón roto y, reuniendo todo el orgullo que le quedaba, había vuelto a su casa. Al día siguiente, tomaba un tren con destino a la universidad.

Mina le había escrito varias cartas pidiéndole perdón, hasta que un día le informó de que se había comprometido con Yaten Li, su mejor amigo.

Para entonces Darien se había dado cuenta que Mina les había hecho un favor a los dos echándose atrás. Las heridas del amor son profundas pero, cuando se es joven, curan con facilidad.

Una vez terminada la universidad, Darien había entrado en los marines como oficial. Le gustaba su trabajo y le gustaba su vida. Y, de vez en cuando, le daba las gracias a Mina en su corazón por haber sido más inteligente que él.

Además, cinco niños… Daba igual lo que Serena pensara, la idea de tener cinco hijos le producía escalofríos.

Por deseo propio, Darien no había mantenido ninguna relación duradera después de Mina. Sabía lo difícil que era la vida para la esposa de un militar y no pensaba casarse porque no podría darle a su esposa la clase de atención que ella tendría derecho a esperar.

Él era un marine sobre todas las cosas. Y pocas mujeres podrían entender eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal tus hermanos? —la voz de Serena lo devolvió al presente—. ¿Te han hecho tío ya?

—No —rió el—. No hay mujer en el mundo que quiera cargar con ninguno de los dos.

—Ah, qué bien —sonrió ella. ¿Siempre había tenido aquel hoyito en la mejilla?, se preguntaba Darien—. Ellos también son marines, ¿verdad?

—Andrew es teniente y Endimion es sargento. Nos encontraremos con ellos en la reunión.

—¿Tienes ganas de verlos?

—Claro que sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Ya me imagino. Siendo militares los tres…

—Los cuatro. Te recuerdo que mi padre era comandante del ejército antes de retirarse.

—Es verdad —asintió Serena, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Darien, ¿te acuerdas el día que Andrew dejó tu bicicleta en la playa y se la llevó la marea?

Los dos se echaron a reír y Darien se dio cuenta de que la risa de Serena era cristalina, suave… Y que lo ponía nervioso.

Serena Tsukino lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Que si me acuerdo? Andrew me sigue debiendo treinta y cinco dólares por esa bicicleta. Estuve repartiendo periódicos durante meses para poder pagarla.

—Andrew me había llevado en tu bici aquel día. Yo estaba con él cuando salió nadando.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! —exclamó él, mirándola.

—Claro que sí. Nos tiramos al agua para salvarla, pero Neptuno se la llevó.

Darien intentaba imaginarse a la joven y torpe Serena nadando para recuperar la bicicleta pero, mirando a la mujer que tenía al lado, le resultaba imposible.

—Él nunca me dijo nada de eso.

—Los delincuentes no se chivan unos de otros.

—Hasta ahora, ¿no?

—Yo creo que el delito ya ha prescrito.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, _Pecas_ —dijo él, llamándola sin darse cuenta por el mote que solía usar diez años atrás—. Me debes diecisiete dólares con cincuenta —añadió. Serena no decía nada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te niegas a pagar?

Ella seguía sin decir nada y cuando Darien la miró, se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión extraña.

—Me has llamado _Pecas_.

—Sí —rió él. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. La llamaba así porque en verano la cara de Serena se llenaba de pecas pero, según creía recordar, a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia el apelativo—. Perdona, me ha salido sin darme cuenta.

—No hace falta que te disculpes —dijo ella, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo. El roce le producía una especie de descarga eléctrica incomprensible. Con la boca seca, Darien se decía a sí mismo que era una reacción normal ante una mujer guapa. Pero era más que eso y él lo sabía. Serena apartó la mano enseguida, pero la sensación continuaba. Darien bajó la ventanilla, esperando que el aire lo refrescara un poco—. Hacía siglos que no me acordaba de ese mote.

—No sé por qué lo he dicho, perderla –murmuró Darien, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento.

—Nunca te dije cuánto significaba ese mote para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mirándola fugazmente para no perder de vista la carretera. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial. Demasiado especial—. Creo recordar que no te hacía ninguna gracia.

—Lo que me molestaba era que me salieran pecas por todas partes.

—Aparentemente, eso ha cambiado —sonrió él.

—Bueno, al menos ya no me salen en la cara —suspiró ella. Sin darse cuenta, Darien empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo descubriendo las ocultas pecas en el cuerpo de Serena. La sensación de tensión en la entrepierna lo sorprendió y tuvo que disimular un gruñido de incomodidad. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que la pequeña Serena podría hacer que sus hormonas se despertaran de aquella forma?

—Pero cuando me llamabas _Pecas_…

—Yo era un crío —se defendió él.

—A mí me encantaba.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —contestó ella, echándose los rizos hacia atrás con los dedos. Sus pendientes de plata brillaban a la luz del sol—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque entonces te fijabas en mí.

Darien estaba fijándose mucho en ella en aquel momento, pero Serena parecía no darse cuenta.

—Era difícil no fijarse en ti. Por si no lo recuerdas, paseabas a tu perro por delante de mi casa cada media hora.

Serena lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Unos labios generosos, húmedos y muy deseables.

—Veo que tú también eres muy sutil —rió ella—. Cuando tu madre te dijo que dejaras de llamarme _Pecas_, se me rompió el corazón. Necesité tres páginas de mi diario para ahogar mis penas.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho —sonrió él, incómodo—. Podrías haberme ahorrado tres semanas sin paga.

—Yo era una cría —bromeó ella. Pero ya no lo era, pensaba Darien. Y él no se había sentido de aquella forma desde que era un crío. Le sudaban las manos, su corazón latía acelerado y tenía que preguntarse si sería una ironía del destino. Diez años antes, él había sido el objeto de deseo de Serena Tsukino. Y en aquel momento, ocurría al contrario—. ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Serena cuando él tomó una salida de la autopista.

—Tengo que poner gasolina. Y podríamos comer algo de paso —contestó.

Lo que no dijo era que necesitaba salir del coche cuanto antes.

Sólo eran las siete de la tarde y podrían seguir viaje durante varias horas antes de parar para dormir en alguna parte… Aquel pensamiento lo dejó turbado. Pasar la noche en un motel. Con Serena.

Estaba seguro de que alguien, en alguna parte, se estaría riendo a su costa.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Cómo es nuestra primera noche en la carretera, yo invito a cenar.

—Pero la cena tiene que costar al menos diecisiete dólares con cincuenta —sonrió Darien, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—Trato hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente y esa era buena señal. Aunque Serena esperaba que la comida fuera mejor que la decoración. Había plantas de plástico colgando del techo y las lámparas eran ruedas de vagón con bommamoruas medio fundidas, que mantenían el local casi a oscuras.

Pero la camarera era simpática y enseguida anotó su pedido: pez espada con ensalada y patatas para él y pechuga de pollo para ella. Mientras la mujer iba a la barra, Serena aprovechó para observar detenidamente a Darien.

Incluso después de varias horas en su compañía, no había tenido oportunidad de mirarlo de frente. La mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta, unos ojos azul obscuro penetrantes y una sonrisa que la derretía por dentro.

Asombroso. Serena había creído que sus sentimientos por él estaban enterrados, pero se daba cuenta de que no era así. La única diferencia era que, diez años después, la atracción era más fuerte, más cruda. Después de todo, era una mujer adulta y tenía más información, aunque fuera teórica, sobre determinadas cosas.

La camarera dejó dos vasos de té frío sobre la mesa antes de meterse en la cocina. Serena necesitaba tener algo en las manos y se agarró al vaso como si fuera un salvavidas. El té helado serviría para calmar la fiebre que parecía haberse adueñado de ella.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir.

—Bueno —repitió él.

Era raro. No habían tenido problemas de comunicación en el coche. ¿Por qué se encontraban tan incómodos en el restaurante? Quizá porque aquella situación era muy parecida a una cita, pensaba. Pero era absurdo. ¿Ella teniendo una cita con el capitán Darien Chiba? Imposible.

—Has dicho que Andrew y Endimion siguen solteros. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Serena por fin.

—Yo también —contestó Darien. Sin darse cuenta, Serena lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que era absurdo, pero no le hubiera gustado oír que tenía novia o que vivía con alguien—. Mi madre está empezando a ponerse pesada con lo de los nietos, pero lo va a tener difícil. No me imagino a mis hermanos rodeados de niños.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No quieres tener hijos? Bueno, ya sé que no es asunto mío —se disculpó inmediatamente, sofocada. De repente, se había imaginado una versión diminuta de la cara de Darien y se le había encogido el corazón.

—Se supone que tienes que estar casado para tener hijos. Y yo no tengo planes de casarme —contestó él.

Serena tuvo que disimular un gesto de decepción. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que sentirse decepcionada? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Darien tenía hijos o no? No le importaba, desde luego, simplemente sentía curiosidad.

—En fin, ya que estoy en plan curioso, ¿qué tienes contra el matrimonio? —preguntó, sin pensar.

—No tengo nada contra el matrimonio en general —contestó él—. Pero yo no pienso casarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por muchas razones. Para empezar, ya soy demasiado viejo.

Para Serena, Darien había envejecido como un buen vino. Se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, muy masculino, muy… desarrollado.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Tenía que hablar de cosas normales, se decía.

Buscar un tema de conversación que no fuera tan personal.

—Tienes treinta y dos años, Darien. No eres Matusalén.

—Gracias —sonrió él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? —preguntó. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba?, se decía a sí misma, histérica.

Darien la estudió durante un momento, como intentando decidir si debía contestar o no a la pregunta.

—Que ya he hecho un juramento. A los marines —contestó por fin.

Eso sí la sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver estar en el ejército con estar casado?

—¿El ejército y el matrimonio no encajan?

—A veces, sí —contestó él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Si encuentras a la mujer adecuada, claro.

—¿Y qué clase de mujer es esa?

—Una mujer a la que no le importe cambiar de ciudad cada tres por cuatro. Una mujer que pueda soportar estar sola la mitad del tiempo —contestó él—. A veces, nos destinan a una base durante seis meses y no podemos llevarnos a la familia. Es una vida muy dura, Serena —añadió, tomando un sorbo de té—. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de divorcios que hay entre los militares.

—¿Y tú no quieres arriesgarte?

—Exacto —contestó él, mirando una de las plantas que colgaban del techo con tanta intensidad como si quisiera derretir sus plásticas raíces—. He tenido que escuchar demasiadas historias de matrimonios rotos. Y no sólo la vida de la pareja se convierte en un infierno. La vida de sus hijos también. Y eso no es para mí —añadió, mirándola a los ojos—. No pienso ser el primer miembro de mi familia que se divorcie. Yo desde luego, no pienso tener hijos para después pelearme con mi ex mujer por su custodia.

—Vaya, sí que tienes una actitud positiva —dijo ella suavemente.

—He visto demasiadas cosas negativas.

—Pero muchos militares se casan.

—Sí. Yo tengo un par de amigos que llevan varios años de matrimonio. Pero sus mujeres tienen que aguantar muchas cosas —suspiró el—. Nunca sabes si podrás encontrar una casa en las bases militares y, si la encuentras, seguramente la terminaron de construir antes de la segunda guerra mundial. O de la primera. Desde luego, no son hogares confortables.

Quizá Serena era un romántica, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si donde vivía uno era más importante que con quién.

—Bueno, tú creciste yendo de un lado a otro. ¿Tan duro fue para ti?

—No —admitió él, con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que era divertido. No siempre era fácil hacer nuevos amigos, pero mis hermanos y yo estábamos muy unidos. Cada cierto tiempo nos cambiábamos de ciudad, de colegio. No teníamos tiempo de llevarnos mal con los profesores.

—Hasta que llegaste a Tokio .

—Sí. Cuando mi padre se retiró, nos costó trabajo acostumbrarnos —dijo él, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. La verdad es que, al principio, nos resultaba más difícil que ir de un lado para otro.

Habría sido difícil para él, pero el día que los Chiba se mudaron a la casa de al lado, había sido el más importante en la vida adolescente de Serena. Aunque no pensaba decir aquello en voz alta. No quería recordarle a Darien la época en la que lo perseguía como si fuera una sombra.

—Y en Tokio tuviste tiempo suficiente como para llevarte mal con los profesores. La señorita Monica, por ejemplo.

—La profesora de geometría. Aún tengo pesadillas —sonrió él. Era curioso que dos personas vieran la misma situación de forma tan diferente.

Ella siempre se había sentido feliz por darle a Darien clases de matemáticas. Aquella tutoría a solas con él había sido un sueño—. Y ya está bien de hablar sobre mí —añadió él entonces, mirándola a los ojos—. Mina me ha dicho que te has convertido en un genio de los ordenadores.

¿Le había preguntado a su hermana por ella?, pensaba Serena. Pero no podía ser. A él no le interesaba en absoluto la pequeña de los Tsukino. Nunca le había interesado.

—Bueno, diseño programas de cálculo y juegos de ordenador —explicó ella, modestamente.

—¿Eso es todo? No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente, Serena. Yo te he contado mi vida y ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué haces exactamente?

Serena le contó un poco por encima cual era su trabajo y, cuando él insistió en saber más, amplió la información, siempre insegura del interés masculino.

Normalmente, no había nada sobre lo que le gustase hablar más que sobre el intrincado mundo de los ordenadores. Pero cuando él empezó a mirarla fijamente, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a ocurrir.

En las pocas ocasiones en las que un hombre había querido salir con ella, la conversación había derivado hacia los ordenadores y Serena se había entusiasmado tanto que el hombre había terminado bostezando. Nunca había tenido una segunda cita.

Serena creía ser una de las pocas vírgenes que quedaban en el mundo y, a la madura edad de veintiocho años, aquello era un vergonzoso secreto.

—Vaya —susurró Darien, admirado, cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Serena se enfadó consigo misma recordándose que, en aquel viaje, no era el genio de los ordenadores, sino la nueva y atractiva Serena Tsukino.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpo ella—. A veces me pongo a hablar de mi trabajo y se me va el santo al cielo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Te sorprendería saber cómo aburro a las mujeres hablándoles sobre mi trabajo —dijo Darien. Serena sonrió. Él la comprendía. Darien entendía lo que era amar el trabajo de tal modo que podría estar hablando sobre él durante horas—. Bueno, admito que no he entendido la mitad de las cosas que has dicho. Las matemáticas, la geometría y los ordenadores no son lo mío —añadió. Serena se sintió repentinamente avergonzada. Seguía siendo una cabeza de chorlito para él—. Pero estoy impresionado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo. Le hubiera gustado descubrir si Darien lo decía de verdad o sólo estaba intentando ser amable.

Pero en los ojos del hombre había admiración y Serena, que no estaba acostumbrada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Trabajas para alguna compañía?

—No —contestó ella. Le habían hecho muchas ofertas pero, como su madre solía decir, a ella no se le daba bien jugar con otros niños. Nunca le había gustado trabajar a horas determinadas o tener que someterse a las opiniones profesionales de otros—. Tengo mi propio negocio.

—Siempre fuiste una chica muy inteligente, Serena —sonrió él, impresionado—. Entonces, ¿eres tu propio jefe?

—Sí —contestó ella, orgullosa—. Y me encanta. Trabajo en mi casa y no tengo que ponerme un traje de chaqueta para ir a la oficina.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo con indisimulada admiración.

—No necesitas ponerte un traje de chaqueta. Me encanta tu forma de vestir —dijo él. Serena había enrojecido a su pesar. Si Darien la hubiera visto como solía estar en casa, en vaqueros y camiseta, probablemente cambiaría de opinión, se decía.

Pero durante aquella semana no pensaba ser la vieja Serena Tsukino. Era la nueva y renovada versión, la mujer que un profesional de la imagen había creado. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Darien, el proceso había sido un éxito. Le hubiera gustado que él la admirase por lo que era en realidad. Pero no quería torturarse a sí misma—. ¿Tienes algún novio escondido por ahí? —preguntó Darien entonces.

—No —contestó ella, incómoda.

—¿No tienes novio? —volvió a preguntar él, sorprendido. Serena negó torpemente con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que nadie va a darme un puñetazo por tenerte para mí estos tres días?

—Seguro —intentó sonreír Serena. Darien la miraba a los ojos, como si intentara imaginarse por qué no estaba comprometida—. Nunca he tenido tiempo para eso —añadió. Aunque sabía que no era cierto. La realidad era que nunca había tenido hombres haciendo cola a la puerta de su casa.

—Me sorprende que ningún hombre haya podido convencerte —sonrió él. Serena estaba encantada con aquellos cumplidos, a los que no estaba acostumbrada—. Entonces, los dos iremos solos a la reunión. ¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que aguantar a nuestros antiguos compañeros enseñándonos las fotografías de sus hijos?

—Sí —contestó ella. En realidad, ésa era la razón por la que había urdido su _Plan_.

—Estaremos rodeados por álbumes familiares —insistió el, con un exagerado escalofrío— y no tendremos munición para escapar. Deberíamos unir nuestras fuerzas, Serena —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Por un segundo, Serena disfrutó de la idea. Le gustaba tener algo en común con Darien y le habría encantado que fueran un equipo. Pero ella tenía su _Plan_. No quería acudir a la reunión como «la pobre Serena Tsukino, aún soltera después de tantos años».

Imaginar la cara de pena de sus compañeros de clase hacia que su resolución se mantuviera firme.

—Perdona, Darien —dijo por fin, después de tomar aire—. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Gracias, compañera —dijo él. Serena creía haber visto un brillo de desilusión en los ojos del hombre mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla y cruzaba los brazos sobre su impresionante torso—. ¿Qué ha sido de la camaradería?

—No tengo nada contra ti —dijo ella, intentando sonreír—. Pero es que tengo mis propios planes.

Darien se incorporó abruptamente y la miró a los ojos. La planta que colgaba del techo parecía extender sus plásticos tentáculos hacia él.

—Muy bien, doña Genio. Estoy intrigado. ¿Qué planes son ésos? —preguntó. Serena abrió la boca para confesar lo que probablemente a él le parecería una locura, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

—Perdonen que haya tardado tanto —anunció la camarera, colocando los platos frente a ellos—. ¿Quieren un poco mas de té?

—Sí, gracias —sonrió Darien—. ¿Y tú, Serena?

—Yo también. Gracias Bonnie.

—De nada —sonrió la mujer.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Darien cuando la camarera volvió a la barra.

—No. Pero lleva una etiqueta con su nombre en el uniforme.

—Ah —murmuro él, sorprendido—. Bueno, volvamos a nuestra conversación. ¿Cuál es tu plan, Serena?

Serena miró la pechuga de pollo que había frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que no podría probar bocado hasta que se lo hubiera contado todo. En realidad, era como una prueba. La reacción de Darien le daría una idea de cómo podrían reaccionar sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Serena asintió, respiró profundamente y metió la mano en su bolso. Se sentía incómoda bajo la atenta mirada del hombre y tardó unos segundos en encontrar la cajita de terciopelo negro. ¿Y si Darien se reía de ella?, se preguntaba. De repente, se sentía ridícula. Pero había ido demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás.

Por debajo de la mesa, abrió la cajita y se puso el impresionante anillo que ella misma había comprado. Un segundo después, armándose de valor, sacó la mano y se la mostró a Darien.

Él tomó su mano y miró el diamante, sorprendido. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—¡Dios mío! —oyeron la voz de Bonnie, que se acercaba a la mesa con los vasos de té helado—. ¿No me digan que acaban de prometerse? ¿Puedo ver el anillo? —dijo, entusiasmada. Sofocada, Serena levantó la mano hacia la camarera. La mujer miraba el diamante con los ojos tan abiertos como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre—. Es maravilloso. Se han prometido aquí mismo, en mi mesa. No me había pasado nunca. Felicidades a los dos.

—Gracias, pero… —empezó a decir Serena.

—Están invitados al postre —insistía Bonnie—. ¿Tarta de manzana o de chocolate?

Serena no sabía qué decir. No quería herir los sentimientos de la mujer, pero tampoco quería mentir y miró a Darien, como esperando que él le diera una respuesta.

Él le devolvió la mirada y después se volvió hacia la sonriente camarera.

—Muchas gracias, Bonnie. Creo que mi prometida y yo tomaremos tarta de manzana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—Marchando —sonrió Bonnie, antes darse la vuelta.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No quería desilusionarla —contestó Darien—. Y ahora que estamos solos… creí que habías dicho que no tenías novio.

—Y no lo tengo —dijo Serena, mirando su plato.

—Ya —murmuró él. Alguien tenía que haberle dado aquel maldito anillo, pensaba Darien. No sabía por qué, pero la brillante piedra había conseguido que su estómago se cerrara. Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué le importaba si Serena Tsukino estaba comprometida o no—. Entonces, ¿quién te ha dado el anillo? —preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta.

Serena levantó la mirada un momento y después volvió a mirar su plato.

—Aún no lo he decidido.

Darien cerró los ojos un segundo y contó hasta diez.

—Muy bien. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Serena?

Con deliberada lentitud, ella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y tomó un sorbo de té.

—De lo que estábamos hablando hace cinco minutos —contestó por fin. Darien intentaba buscar en su mente, pero no podía recordar que ninguno de los dos hubiera mencionado un anillo de compromiso—. Tú mismo has dicho que pasaremos la mitad del tiempo en Tokio mirando álbumes familiares.

—Sí —asintió él, inseguro.

—Pues yo he decidido que no voy a ser la rara de la reunión.

—Sigo perdido —dijo Darien, sin entender. La expresión de ella hacía que se sintiera como hipnotizado.

—Es muy sencillo —dijo Serena por fin, antes de tomar un trozo de pollo y ponerse a masticar tranquilamente—. No pienso enfrentarme con mis antiguos compañeros de clase sin un anillo en el dedo.

—Ya veo que eres una auténtica feminista —bromeó él.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el feminismo —replicó Serena—. Es sobre mí. Sobre mi vida. O la falta de ella.

—Serena…

—No, tú querías oírlo y lo vas a oír.

—Muy bien —murmuró él. Se le había quitado el apetito y apartó el plato a un lado.

—Tú no sabes lo que era tener que oír todo el tiempo lo de «pobrecita Serena» —su voz era un susurro en el que Darien notaba una angustia de la que nunca antes se había percatado—. «La pobre Serena, que no podría atrapar a un hombre ni con lazo» —añadió—. No pienso volver a escuchar cosas como ésa.

Darien sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar a la Serena adolescente. Nunca había pensado en sus sentimientos. Lo único que le interesaba entonces era librarse de ella para estar a solas con Mina.

Lo cual mostraba claramente que había sido un tonto.

La cara de Serena diez años atrás aparecía en su mente como en una neblina. Gafas enormes que le caían sobre la nariz llena de pecas, un aparato en los dientes, camisetas enormes, una coleta y zapatillas de tenis. Darien tuvo que sonreír al recordarlo. Pero la imagen desapareció y fue reemplazada por la cara de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Tenía una piel perfecta y sus ojos azules brillaban, no sabía si de rabia o de emoción.

—Créeme, Serena, nadie va a sentir pena por ti.

—No estoy segura —murmuró ella—. Y además, está mi madre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto? Tu madre es estupenda.

—Eso es verdad —sonrió Serena—. Pero ya estoy cansada de tener que decirle: «No, mamá. No he conocido a ningún chico».

Darien tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Pero la entendía. Las conversaciones con su propia madre habían ido por ese camino durante los últimos dos años. Mimet Chiba quería tener nietos antes de que, en sus propias palabras, «tuvieran que llevarlos a empujones al asilo para verla».

Y si tenía que ser sincero, él mismo había pensado alguna vez que le gustaría vivir una vida menos solitaria.

Pero, ¿por qué una chica tan atractiva como Serena tenía que inventarse un novio?, se preguntaba.

—O sea, que vas a contarle una mentira —dijo por fin.

Serena se irguió como si la hubieran golpeado.

—No es exactamente una mentira —dijo ella—. Solo le enseñaré el anillo y ella sacará sus propias conclusiones.

Desde luego, era una idea original, pensaba Darien. Y por alguna razón, le gustaba saber que detrás de aquella ropa elegante y el moderno corte de pelo, la auténtica y excéntrica Serena seguía viva.

—¿No me digas? —sonrió él, irónico. Le parecía mentira que un genio de las matemáticas como ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había demasiadas variables en ese plan—. ¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu madre cuando te pregunte quién es el afortunado? ¿Vas a inventarte un nombre?

—No.

—Tendrás que mentirle a tu madre, a tu padre, a tu hermana y a todo el mundo en Tokio , Serena. No te engañes.

Serena se puso pálida.

—Haces que parezca algo espantoso.

Darien sonrió. Serena tenía una cara de pena que le resultaba irresistible.

—No. Sólo me parece un poco peligroso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque alguien se enterará tarde o temprano. Tú no eres una experta en decir mentiras —explicó él. Al menos, no lo era diez años atrás.

—Podría serlo —dijo ella entonces—. Con un poco de práctica. Sería una pena, pensaba Darien. Él conocía a demasiadas mujeres que mentían más que un político. Estaban tan ocupadas diciendo lo que creían que él quería oír, que nunca había podido saber cómo eran en realidad.

Y se estaba dando cuenta de que Serena era una mujer de la que le gustaría saber muchas cosas.

—Además, ¿qué pasará cuando la esperada boda no llegue nunca?

En ese momento, Serena sonrió. Y aquella sonrisa hizo que algo se le encendiera por dentro.

—Eso es lo mejor —le confió ella—. Un par de meses después de la reunión, llamaré a mi madre y le diré que he roto con mi novio.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Realmente, lo había planeado todo con detenimiento.

—Pero, la gente empezará a decir de nuevo eso de la «pobrecita Serena».

—No —sonrió ella de nuevo. Aquella vez, el calor que le producía su sonrisa no lo pillo desprevenido—. Seré yo quien rompa el compromiso, de modo que nadie podrá sentir pena por mí.

—Asombroso —murmuró él.

—¿Verdad?

Lo realmente asombroso del asunto era que Serena hubiera tenido que inventarse aquel plan.

¿Por qué no tenia media docena de hombres esperando en la puerta de su casa?, se preguntaba.

¿Cómo una mujer tan guapa como ella podía seguir soltera? ¿Y por qué él no podía apartar los ojos de su cara?

Darien había querido volver a Tokio para relajarse, para descansar. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las piernas de Serena. En la sonrisa de Serena. En los ojos de Serena.

¿Eran realmente tan azules o se habría puesto lentillas?, se preguntó de repente. Nadie podía tener unos ojos tan claros, tan brillantes. Tan inocentes.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?

—Pues… porque tenía que contárselo a alguien.

—Ya —murmuró él. Aunque fuera un compromiso de mentira, por alguna razón, le molestaba aquel anillo.

—Pensé que podrías ayudarme a inventar un príncipe azul —explicó. Él la miró sorprendido—. Por los viejos tiempos, Darien. Éramos amigos, ¿no?

No se habían visto en diez años y Darien se preguntaba si realmente habían sido amigos alguna vez. Diez años después, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella mujer como no lo había hecho antes con ninguna otra. Ninguna sonrisa había hecho que se encendiera como la sonrisa de Serena.

¿Eran esas reacciones amistosas?

En ese momento, Bonnie se acercaba a la mesa acompañada de otras tres camareras.

—Oh, no —murmuró él.

—Oh, no —murmuró Serena, al ver a las tres mujeres. Sonriendo, Bonnie dejó el pastel de manzana en la mesa. Sobre él había colocado una velita—. Bonnie…

—Ésta es una celebración —dijo la camarera.

Serena miró a Darien. Darien miró a Serena.

Las camareras empezaron entonces a tararear la marcha nupcial y, un segundo más tarde, la mitad del restaurante se unía al coro.

El rubor de sus mejillas era dulce. El brillo de sus ojos, enternecedor. Y un pequeño trozo de hielo en el corazón de Darien empezó a derretirse.

Los ojos de Darien y Serena se encontraron de nuevo. Entre ellos parecía haberse creado un lazo de unión.

Cuando llegaron al motel era muy tarde y Serena estaba agotada. Subiendo la escalera a trompicones, deslizó la llave hasta la cerradura con los ojos cerrados. Cuando consiguió abrir, el olor a desinfectante de la habitación la obligó a hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Darien la seguía, con su maleta en la mano.

—Al menos, sabemos que la habitación está limpia.

—Estoy tan cansada que me daría igual si fuera una tienda de campaña —murmuró Serena, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Darien encendió la luz, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres que te suba el desayuno mañana?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

—¿A qué hora quieres que nos levantemos?

—Me gustaría salir temprano.

—¿Cómo de temprano? —preguntó ella, mirando su reloj. Sólo eran las once de la noche, pero le parecían las tres de la mañana.

—Querría estar en la carretera a las siete.

—¿A las siete de la mañana?

Darien lanzó una carcajada. La risa del hombre era tan masculina que Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—Puedo subirte un café para que te despiertes.

—Un litro, por favor —murmuró ella, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo—. Sólo y sin azúcar.

—Sí, señora —dijo él, volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches.

—Cierra la puerta antes de que te quedes dormida.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Pensó que lo había oído reír de nuevo, pero no estaba segura. Un segundo después, había salido de la habitación.

Serena suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama. La calidez del colchón la envolvía y empezaba a quedarse dormida, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron groseramente su sueño.

—¡Vete!

—No hasta que cierres con llave —dijo él desde el pasillo. Darien era tan obstinado como para quedarse allí toda la noche y, murmurando una maldición, Serena se levantó de la cama. Pero, como siempre, se golpeó el pie con la pata de la mesilla y lanzó un gemido de dolor—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No —gruñó ella, cerrando con llave—. ¿Ya estás contento?

—Feliz —contestó él. El ruido de sus pasos indicaba que se dirigía a su habitación.

Serena tardó un minuto en quitarse la ropa y poner el despertador a las seis de la mañana.

Después, se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y se quitó las lentillas. Cuando volvió a la habitación, cayó de bruces sobre la cama y se quedó dormida.

Las nubes, suaves y rosadas, se movían por el cielo iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol.

Eran las seis y media y Darien estaba preparado para retomar el viaje. Había pagado la cuenta del hotel, guardado las maletas en el coche y disfrutado de su desayuno mientras daba tiempo a Serena para despertarse.

A pesar de la cómoda habitación, no había dormido mucho aquella noche. La cara de Serena había aparecido en sus sueños. La cara y algo más. Serena Tsukino no tenía por qué aparecer en sus sueños, se decía. Era la hermana de Mina, una amiga, una cría.

Sí, claro, pensaba. Una cría con piernas de modelo.

—Estupendo —murmuró, mientras subía a buscarla. No iba a ocurrir nada entre ellos. Pasarían unos días juntos, irían a la reunión del instituto, visitarían a su familia y después seguirían con sus vidas. Probablemente, no volverían a verse nunca más.

Pero la idea de no volver a ver a Serena Tsukino lo molestaba y no sabía por qué.

Con dos bollos envueltos en papel celofán y dos tazas de café en la mano, Darien golpeó la puerta de la habitación con el pie.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—¡Hora de levantarse! —llamó desde el pasillo.

—¡Voy! ¡No sigas dando golpes! —escuchó la soñolienta voz de Serena un segundos después.

Darien estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando ella abrió la puerta. Se le había quedado la boca seca y estaba casi seguro de que su corazón se había parado. Recortada en el umbral, Serena sólo iba cubierta por una pequeña toalla.

Allí estaba, en carne y hueso, como la había soñado la noche anterior. Darien la miró de arriba abajo, observando las gotas de agua que caían por sus hombros desnudos. Necesitaba ayuda. Y rápidamente.

—¿Darien? Espero que seas tú —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

En ese momento, Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena lo miraba guiñando los ojos. Irritado, se dio la vuelta para comprobar si había alguien más disfrutando de aquella visión. Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Gracias a Dios, eres tú —sonrió ella entonces—. No veo nada sin las lentillas… Mi café. Gracias —añadió, alargando la mano.

Darien la observó inhalar el aroma del café y tomar un sorbo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartar los ojos de su cara.

—De modo que no sabías si era yo —dijo, después de aclararse la garganta—. ¿Siempre abres la puerta sin preguntar? ¿Y cubierta con una toalla?

—No se me ve nada —replicó ella—. ¿No?

—No, pero…

—Vamos, capitán —sonrió ella—. En la playa voy menos vestida.

—Eso es diferente —replico él bruscamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena. Porque una toalla podía ser apartada y tirada al suelo con facilidad, pensaba Darien sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba—. Anda, entra. Es demasiado temprano para discutir.

—Te esperaré abajo.

—No seas bobo. Hazme compañía mientras me visto —insistió ella, tomando otro sorbo de café.

La forma en que sus labios se cerraban sobre el borde de la taza era suficiente para que Darien empezara a sudar—. ¡Mmm, qué rico está! —murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta.

Él era un marine, se recordaba Darien a sí mismo. Entrenado para soportar cualquier situación.

—Está bien —murmuró, entrando en la habitación. Solo serían unos minutos. Y sólo tendría que imaginar a Serena con el aparato en los dientes y las pecas para recuperar el control.

Pero cuando volvió a mirarla, vio que la diminuta toalla apenas cubría la curva de su trasero y tuvo que tragarse un gemido. Cuando Serena iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño, se golpeó sin querer contra la cómoda—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¿Qué? Ah, no —contestó ella, inclinándose sobre el espejo.

Darien tuvo que apartar los ojos. Al inclinarse, mostraba gran parte de lo que no quería ver.

—Sólo tardaré cinco minutos.

Darien volvió a mirarla entonces y vio que había pegado un papel sobre el espejo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Poniéndome guapa —contestó ella—. Es todo un número.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mira —dijo ella, indicándole que entrara en el cuarto de baño. Darien tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos mientras se acercaba.

Serena se puso unas gafas y estudio el papel durante unos segundos antes de tomar un bote con polvos de color melocotón que empezó a ponerse en la cara con una brocha—. Compré todo esto hace un par de semanas —susurró, leyendo el papel de nuevo antes de tomar otro frasco de cosméticos—. Solo tengo que seguir el orden.

—Ya —susurró él, dando un paso atrás. Tenía que mantener la distancia de seguridad.

Darien la estudiaba mientras ella se aplicaba el maquillaje y el colorete. No estaba mal, pensaba.

A pesar de las capas de pintura de guerra, seguía pareciendo natural. De modo que, ¿para qué se pintaba?

En su opinión, no necesitaba todo aquello. Incluso recién salida de la ducha, estaba preciosa. La suave piel bronceada brillaba bajo el fluorescente y, tras las gafas, sus ojos azules eran brillantes y hermosos. Eso contestaba a una de sus preguntas del día anterior. Los ojos azules eran de verdad. Era simplemente, Serena.

Como su simpatía con la camarera o su inocencia sobre el absurdo compromiso. Serena era así. Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin poder evitarlo, Darien dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia el escote. La sensual curva de sus pechos se marcaba bajo la delgada tela de algodón.

Serena era así.

Un problema.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Varias horas más tarde, a Serena le dolía el trasero y las lentillas parecían dos piedras. Incluso el paisaje había perdido parte de su encanto. Sin apenas tráfico, habían llegado hasta la costa, pasando Fulika, Hiroshima y Osaka.

Un kilómetro se mezclaba con el siguiente y las ciudades pasaban una tras otra sin que les prestara atención.

Serena había dejado de intentar mantener una conversación con Darien. Por alguna razón, él apenas había dicho una palabra desde que habían salido del motel.

Cuando lo miró de reojo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula apretada. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado?, se preguntaba.

Ella no lo había pillado en su habitación, medio desnudo y con unas gafas horribles.

En aquel momento no le había dado importancia, pero empezaba a dársela. Serena se daba cuenta de que el cambio en la actitud de Darien había empezado al encontrarla medio desnuda en su habitación.

¿Podría haberlo puesto nervioso?, se preguntaba. No era posible. Con el pelo mojado y aquellas gafas que la hacían parecer la hormiga atómica, seguramente le habría quitado las ganas de estar con una mujer de por vida.

No era justo seguir sintiendo aquella atracción por Darien. Especialmente, cuando sabía que no había nada que hacer. Se habían conocido más de diez años atrás, pero no tenían nada en común.

Serena tembló ligeramente cuando un golpe de viento acarició su cuello con dedos helados y subió la ventanilla.

Vivir en Busan durante tanto tiempo la había convertido en una friolera. Parecía que su cuerpo había olvidado lo diferente que era la temperatura al norte del país. Incluso entonces, a mediados de junio, se alegraba de haberse puesto el jersey color cereza. Los pantalones de color marfil no eran especialmente cálidos, pero mientras la calefacción del todoterreno siguiera encendida, no podía quejarse.

Además, no era solo el tiempo lo que hacía que el ambiente dentro del coche fuera tan frío.

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras las gafas de sol. No había vuelto a mirarla desde que habían parado a poner gasolina una hora antes.

Aún les quedaban al menos dos días para llegar hasta Tokio y no pensaba pasarlos con una esfinge. No tenían que caerse bien, pero al menos podrían charlar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿A mí? Nada —contestó él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan alegre? —insistió ella, volviéndose para mirarlo de frente—. Si sigues lanzando esas carcajadas, vamos a tener un accidente.

—Muy graciosa.

—Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

—Mira, Serena, no me apetece hablar, lo siento —dijo él, mirándola fugazmente. Pero las gafas de sol le impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos. Serena se preguntaba si eso era precisamente lo que él quería—. No todo el mundo necesita llenar el silencio continuamente.

—¿Continuamente? —repitió ella, asombrada—. No me has dicho una palabra desde que paramos en la gasolinera, cuando, si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste muy amablemente: «Haz el favor de colocar el maldito coche más cerca del tanque».

Serena creyó haber visto un gesto en sus labios, pero no estaba segura.

—De acuerdo. No estoy siendo muy sociable.

—No, muy sociable, no.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él por fin—. No estoy siendo nada sociable.

No era una gran conversación, pero era una conversación al fin y al cabo, pensaba Serena.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay ninguna razón —contestó él. Sus facciones habían vuelto a ser pétreas.

—Vaya por Dios. ¿Eres así de comunicativo con tus tropas? ¿Es que en los marines os enseñan a leer el pensamiento?

—Cuando tenga algo que decir, lo diré.

—Entonces habrá que avisar a la prensa —murmuró ella. Debería haber tomado el tren, pensaba. Pero, serio o no, Darien Chiba era mejor compañía que un montón de extraños.

—Mira el mapa, por favor —dijo él, ignorando el comentario—. Llegaremos a la ciudad dentro de poco y no quiero terminar en el puente de Wakayama.

Bueno, al menos Serena sabía que el capitán seguía siendo capaz de dar órdenes. Si no hubiera estado en un coche, se habría puesto de pie para saludar.

Sin decir nada, Serena tomo el mapa y empezó a buscar la autopista101 hasta la salida de Osaka. La maraña de líneas azules y rojas era casi imposible de descifrar.

Siguiéndolas con el dedo, buscó las calles que tenían que tomar a través de Osaka para llegar al Shan-Shan.

—Busca la vieja carretera de la costa. Está al otro lado del puente.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena, sorprendida—. ¿No vamos a tomar la 101?

—No —contestó él, sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué? La 101 es mucho más rápida. Probablemente, nos ahorraríamos un día de viaje —dijo ella—. Además, era mucho más cómoda. La vieja carretera de la costa estaba llena de curvas y bordeada por un acantilado.

Durante años, la vieja carretera había sido la única forma de ir al norte, hasta que habían construido la autopista. Por supuesto, el paisaje era mucho más hermoso, pero solo los estómagos fuertes podían resistir aquel viejo camino de dos carriles. Y el estómago de Serena no era precisamente fuerte.

Darien apretaba el volante con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

—Lo he pensado, pero la razón por la que he decidido ir en coche a Tokio es precisamente para disfrutar del viaje. Y no tengo razones para cambiar mis planes, ¿no te parece?

Sin embargo, había pensado cambiarlos, se decía Serena. Lo había admitido. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan tentadora era la idea de librarse de ella un día antes de lo previsto? Desde luego, Darien Chiba sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera especial.

Pero estaba sacando demasiadas conclusiones.

¿Quién había dicho que ella tuviera nada que ver con sus planes? Después de todo, él le estaba haciendo un favor llevándola en coche a Tokio .

Pero a Serena no le apetecía nada tomar una carretera llena de curvas.

Osaka seguía siendo una ciudad tan abarrotada como Serena la recordaba. Algunas zonas de la ciudad eran encantadoras, pero en general era como cualquier otra gran ciudad, con sus lugares buenos y malos.

Miles de coches llenaban las estrechas calles y tenían que parar en todos los semáforos.

Darien murmuró algo sobre que no debería haber dejado de fumar y miró fugazmente a Serena.

A ella no parecía importarle el tráfico. Tenía la ventanilla bajada y la cabeza fuera del coche.

Desde luego, disfrutaba de la brisa del mar y del ruido de gente a su alrededor.

Darien sonrió al verla. Era difícil sentirse frustrado al ver como Serena disfrutaba de todo. Podía ser un incordio para su autocontrol, pero era muy agradable de mirar.

Un coche paró a su lado en un semáforo.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo una voz masculina.

Darien se puso tenso y adelantó el coche unos centímetros, pero el hombre hizo lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo Serena.

¿Por qué lo saludaba con tanta simpatía?, se preguntaba Darien, irritado.

—¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

—No. Sólo estoy de paso.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando aquel tipo? ¿Es que no lo veía sentado a su lado? Podría ser su marido y, él, flirteando como un loco.

Soltando el freno, Darien adelantó un poco más el coche, esperando alejar a Serena de aquel papanatas.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

—¿Te apetece tomar una taza de café?

Darien miró al hombre con cara de asesino, pero el tipo solo tenía ojos para ella.

—No creo que pueda. Pero gracias —sonrió Serena.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante para ver al Romeo de pacotilla en su BMW descapotable.

—«Muchas» gracias —repitió Darien sarcástico, mirándolo con tal furia que debería haberlo asesinado allí mismo.

Aún así, el tipo tuvo la cara de ignorarlo y guiñar un ojo a Serena.

—Disfruta del viaje, guapa —le dijo, antes de que Darien cambiara de carril.

—Estaba flirteando conmigo —dijo Serena, riendo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo él. ¿Por qué parecía ella tan sorprendida? —se preguntaba. ¿Es que no se había mirado al espejo?

—Qué bien.

—Sí, genial —replicó él, quitándose las gafas de un manotazo—. Oye, Serena, ese tío podría haber sido un psicópata.

—¿No eres un poquito paranoico? —rió ella. Al hacerlo, sus rizos se movían como si estuvieran bailando alrededor de su cara—. Relájate, Darien.

Sólo estaba ligando. Conmigo.

—Sí. Pero yo estaba sentado a tu lado –gruñó él—. Ese tío era un imbécil.

Cansado de la conversación y preocupado por su propia reacción, Darien se concentró en el coche que había delante.

¿Qué le importaba a él que un extraño quisiera flirtear con Serena?, se preguntaba. ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto que ella le hubiera sonreído?

¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Serena volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla cuando llegaron al Shan-Shan. Serena se daba cuenta de que ella estaba feliz y un poco de la tensión desapareció. Le gustaba verla feliz. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba.

Poco después estaban sobre el puente y el océano Pacífico se extendía frente a ellos. Los cables de acero se movían con la brisa y la ciudad brillaba bajo el sol.

—¿No es precioso? —susurró ella, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla. Él siguió su mirada y vio los barquitos que había sobre el agua, como joyas de colores que alguien había lanzado al mar—.

Cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre solía contarnos a Mina y a mí que Godzilla vivía aquí, en la bahía de Osaka.

—¿Godzilla? —rió él.

—Sí —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa que lo dejo sin aliento—. Y lo más importante, a Godzilla le gustaba el color rojo y siempre estaba buscando coches de ese color.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tus padres tenían un coche rojo.

—Sí —rió ella—. Mi padre nos ponía a vigilar a Mina y a mí por si vería Godzilla y las dos nos quedábamos pegadas a la ventanilla mientras cruzábamos el puente.

—¿Os daba miedo?

—Un poco. Pero lo que de verdad queríamos era ver a Godzilla —rió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Siempre era divertido viajar con mis padres y mi hermana. Vacaciones familiares. La clase de viaje que él no volvería a experimentar. Una punzada de dolor lo sorprendió.

—Probablemente, Mina le cuenta a sus hijos la misma historia —susurró él.

—Sí —dijo Serena, con tristeza.

Darien la dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Él tenía los suyos de los que ocuparse. Como qué iba a hacer con sus fantasías sobre Serena Tsukino.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de terminar con aquello. Serena Tsukino no era una mujer para una noche. Y él no era el tipo de hombre hecho para el matrimonio.

¿O no era así?

—¡Darien! —exclamó ella unas horas más tarde—. ¡Para el coche!

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y paró en el arcén, asustado. Serena se bajó del coche de un salto y él la siguió.

Cuando llegó a su lado, estaba inclinada sobre una enorme piedra que parecía haber estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, intentando tomarla del brazo, pero ella se lo impidió con un gesto.

—Lo estaré dentro de poco —susurró ella, con más confianza de la que garantizaba su expresión.

—¿Te sigues mareando en los coches? —preguntó él entonces, recordando que le ocurría de pequeña.

—Eso parece.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué has querido ir a Tokio en coche si te sigues mareando?

—Me dan miedo los aviones y no me gustan los trenes. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

—¡Por Dios bendito, Serena! Si me lo hubieras recordado, habría tomado la autopista.

—¿No podríamos discutir más tarde? Ahora no me encuentro muy bien, Darien.

Darien se sentía como un auténtico imbécil.

Nada mejor que gritarle a alguien que está a punto de vomitar.

Bueno, aquél iba a ser un viaje divertido. Él, angustiado por una tensión sexual que no podía evitar y ella con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla.

Pararían en la próxima tienda para comprar Biodramina, se decía. Y por la expresión de Serena, cuatro o cinco cajas serían suficientes.

—Respira hondo. Toma aire por la nariz y expúlsalo por la boca.

—Sí, mi capitán —murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—No quería darte ordenes —se disculpó Darien.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a darlas.

—Es parte del trabajo —asintió él, poniendo la mano sobre su espalda—. Pero intento no hacerlo con los amigos.

—Y yo te lo agradezco —dijo ella, incorporándose.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Darien, estudiando su cara.

—Un poco, sí —contestó Serena, respirando la brisa del mar que llegaba hasta la carretera.

Darien la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios y entreabiertos, como si esperase un beso. El viento movía su pelo con abandono y tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para no tocarlo.

Varios coches pasaron a su lado en la carretera, perdiéndose entre las curvas a una velocidad aterradora. Pero Serena no les prestaba la menor atención. Pasaron varios segundos más antes de que abriera los ojos.

—Bueno, ya estoy preparada —sonrió.

—Pararemos para comprar Biodramina.

—Estupendo. Ayer me tomé las dos últimas.

—O podemos volver para tomar la autopista.

Serena volvió la cabeza para admirar el agreste y hermoso paisaje. Las olas chocaban contra el acantilado y el aire del mar les llevaba algunas gotas de agua, que brillaban como diamantes. Las gaviotas volaban sobre sus cabezas y las nubes apenas escondían un cielo tan azul que era doloroso mirarlo.

—No —dijo ella por fin—. Prefiero ir por la carretera.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Pero vamos a buscar la Biodramina.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él, tomando su mano para llevarla al coche. Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella—. Hasta entonces, mantendremos tu mente ocupada para que no puedas pensar en tu estómago.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—Aún no hemos decidido cómo será tu príncipe azul, ¿no?

La cara de Serena se iluminó. Pero Darien estaba seguro de que la sonrisa iba dedicada a su hombre imaginario.

—Tienes razón.

—Pregúntale a mis tropas —rió él, dando la vuelta al coche—. Ellos te dirán que normalmente, la tengo.

Serena intentaba no pensar en las curvas o en el acantilado que había al otro lado.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin, observando cómo Darien volvía a entrar en la carretera con la destreza de un piloto profesional—. Tendremos que empezar por su nombre. He decidido que se llamará Seya. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Seya?

—Es un nombre bonito. Además, todo el mundo pensara en Seya Kuo.

—Es un nombre ridículo —dijo él.

—No lo es. Y Seya Kuo no es ridículo en absoluto.

—Muy bien. Es tu novio. Si a ti te gusta…

—Exactamente —dijo ella, sujetándose al asiento mientras Darien tomaba una curva difícil—. El siguiente problema es qué hace mi novio para ganarse la vida.

—¿No es millonario? —preguntó Darien, con cierto sarcasmo.

—No —contestó ella—. Aunque no me gusta admitir esto, a la mayoría de las mujeres le gustan los hombres con uniforme. Y como quiero que mis compañeros se mueran de envidia, he decidido que Seya es marine —dijo ella. Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó la cara de Darien—. Y además, piloto —añadió. La sonrisa se borró de la cara del hombre.

—Los pilotos son unos presumidos, Serena.

—De eso nada. ¿Es que no has visto _Top Gun_?

—Darien hizo un gesto irónico—. Los _Ángeles Azules_… —empezó a recordar Serena. El verano anterior había asistido a un espectáculo aéreo y se había quedado boquiabierta con las proezas de los pilotos.

—Unos presumidos —insistía él, encogiendo sus anchísimos hombros.

—¿Detecto una nota de envidia en tu voz?

—En absoluto —replicó él, tomando una curva a demasiada velocidad.

—Ay… —musitó Serena, poniéndose la mano en la boca.

—Perdona.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, intentando olvidar sus náuseas—. Háblame. Dijiste que me ayudarías a no marearme.

—De acuerdo —asintió Darien, apretando el volante—. Te ayudaré. Pero un piloto…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella—. A las mujeres les encantan los pilotos y todos los hombres quieren serlo. Es perfecto. Recuerda que quiero que mis compañeros vean a una nueva Serena. Y un piloto es lo mejor para dejarlos helados.

—Por favor, Serena —dijo él, claramente disgustado—. ¿No me digas que te crees esas fantasías sobre los pilotos? Cualquier marine es mejor que uno de esos imbéciles.

—Por supuesto, tú eres completamente imparcial en el asunto.

—Pues sí. Es la verdad —insistió él, mirándola—. Es fácil ver las cosas desde treinta mil pies de altura. Lo que es difícil es estar frente a frente con el enemigo —añadió. El brillo en los ojos azules de Darien hacía que Serena sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda. Mirando aquella mandíbula cuadrada y los músculos de su antebrazo, Serena estaba decidida a aceptar la derrota. No había ningún piloto que pudiera compararse con Darien Chiba—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense una gente a la que no has visto en diez años?

—Tú no lo entenderías —contestó ella. Nadie que no hubiera sido un bicho raro entendería aquello. Y menos que nadie, Darien. «Mister Popularidad».

—Inténtalo.

—He vivido toda mi vida sintiendo que no era suficientemente buena en nada —explicó ella por fin—. En el colegio, en el instituto, en la universidad. No parecía pegar en ningún sitio. Cuando no me ignoraban, les daba pena.

—Por favor, Serena, no sigas. Eso fue hace años —murmuró él, incómodo—. Ahora eres una mujer diferente. Has crecido, tienes éxito, eres guapísima. ¿Qué importa el pasado?

—El pasado importa porque es lo que da forma al futuro —replicó ella—. Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, aunque me gustaría, pero puedo cambiar la percepción que la gente tiene de mí.

—¿Y necesitas inventarte un hombre para eso?

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

Aunque fuera por una vez en su vida, quería ser la chica de la que todo el mundo hablara. Quería ser el centro de atención y el objeto de envidia de todo el mundo. Sólo por una vez, Serena quería sentirse importante en Tokio . Y Seya iba a ayudarla a conseguirlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas que bueno que les este gustando la historia.**

**Esa Serena sin buscarlo volverá loco a Darien, aunque no entiendo porque quiere demostrar ser alguien que no es pues total que vayan al rencuentro como amigos su vida privada que les importa a los demás para que fingir solo liara mas las cosas.**

**Saludos y gracias por sus review**

**Capítulo Seis**

El resto del día transcurrió en un tenso y no enteramente amistoso silencio. Serena sabía que Darien estaba decepcionado, pero ella no necesitaba aprobación de nadie para llevar a cabo su plan. Además, tenía otras preocupaciones, como hacer todo lo posible para que su estómago no se rebelara.

Pero ni siquiera observando el espectacular paisaje se sentía mejor.

Habían parado para comprar Biodramina y cuando Darien sugirió comer algo, Serena tuvo que ahogar una náusea.

Cuando por fin llegaron al motel, en lo único que pensaba era en quitarse las lentillas y meterse en la cama.

El viejo motel, un edificio de una sola planta construido en los años cincuenta, formaba una especie de U. En el patio central, un viejo roble actuaba como centinela, con las arrugadas ramas extendiendo su sombra sobre las habitaciones.

Serena no estaba de humor para admirar el paisaje y, una vez dentro de la habitación, se quitó las lentillas, sacó un libro del bolso y se tumbó en la cama. Pero, antes de que pudiera ponerse las gafas, se había quedado dormida. Cuando, horas más tarde, la despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

—Vete —murmuró, adormilada.

—¿Serena? —oyó la voz de Darien. Serena se levantó de la cama y trastamamoruó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Pero cuando abrió, en el pasillo no había nadie. Asomó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, pero estaba vacío. Entonces volvió a oír los golpes—. ¿Serena? ¿Estás viva?

Guiñando los ojos, Serena descubrió que había otra puerta en la habitación, además de la del cuarto de baño. Cuando la abrió, la luz de una lámpara enmarcaba la silueta de Darien en el umbral.

—Creí que estabas en el pasillo —murmuró ella.

Darien llevaba algo en las manos y, observando atentamente con sus ojos miopes, se dio cuenta de que era una bandeja. El olor que salía de ella no la ponía enferma y ésa era muy buena señal.

—Nuestras habitaciones se comunican —dijo él, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y encendiendo una lamparita—. Antes te encontrabas tan mal que… —No había terminado la frase, pero Serena sabía lo que quería decir. Había pedido aquellas habitaciones por si volvía a ponerse enferma durante la noche. No había terminado la frase porque le daba vergüenza reconocer que estaba preocupado por ella. Y eso le gustaba. Era la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera su padre la cuidaba. Y era sorprendente como un pequeño detalle como aquél podía afectarla tanto—. Te he traído sopa.

—Huele muy bien —murmuró Serena, intentando disimular su emoción.

—Pensé que deberías comer algo —seguía diciendo él—. También te he traído una tónica. Mi madre dice que es lo mejor para un estómago revuelto.

La suya, también. Por eso, años después, Serena no podía tomarse una tónica sin que le supiera a medicina. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

—Gracias, Darien —dijo, mirando la borrosa figura.

—De nada —sonrió el—. Perdona si antes no he estado muy simpático.

—No pasa nada —se encogió ella de hombros, sentándose a la mesa. Con la cuchara, sacó un hielo de la tónica y lo echó en la humeante sopa.

—Sí pasa —insistió él, sentándose frente a ella—. No es asunto mío si quieres ir adelante con ese plan tuyo… ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando la vio echar otro hielo.

—Es que está muy caliente.

—Ah —susurró él—. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si tú quieres un novio piloto, yo no tengo nada que decir.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera un novio piloto. Lo que he dicho es que quiero impresionar a mis compañeros y eso les impresionaría —explicó ella, tomando una cucharada de sopa—. Pero estoy dispuesta a claudicar un poco. ¿Qué te parece un novio marine, sin más?

—Bien —sonrió él.

—Chupi —rió ella, alargando la mano para tomar la tónica. Estuvo a punto de tirarla pero Darien, demostrando grandes reflejos, se levantó a tiempo y sujetó el vaso.

—¿Por qué no llevas las lentillas?

—Porque estaba dormida.

—¿Dónde tienes las gafas?

—En el bolso.

—¿Quieres que las saque?

—No, gracias —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres ver lo que estás comiendo?

—Soy un poco cegata, pero sé dónde tengo la boca.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Serena creyó haber visto que sacudía la cabeza, pero era difícil de precisar. Un borrón en movimiento no era más fácil de ver que un borrón parado.

Cuando terminó la sopa, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. Es posible que sobreviva.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

Después de eso, hubo un silencio. Serena casi se alegraba de no ver la cara del hombre. ¿Qué vería él cuando la miraba?, se preguntaba. ¿A la hermana de Mina? ¿Una cabeza de chorlito medio cegata con el estómago revuelto? ¿Una mujer independiente? ¿Una mujer deseable?

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sintiera acalorada. Era como si su sistema nervioso se hubiera alterado de repente. Y el fresco de la noche no hacía nada para calmar el calor que sentía por dentro.

—¿Serena? —la voz del hombre encontraba eco en su espina dorsal.

—¿Sí? —en su imaginación, él la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes de pasión y sus labios se entreabrieron sin que se diera cuenta.

—Nada —Darien tardó varios segundos en contestar. Después, se levantó de la silla. Guiñando los ojos, Serena lo observó acercarse a la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación—. Duerme un poco —dijo él, en el umbral—. Si necesitas, bueno, si quieres algo, llámame.

Después, cerró la puerta suavemente. Si necesitaba… ¿qué?

Serena se preguntaba qué diría si lo llamara en aquel momento. Si le dijera exactamente lo que necesitaba de él. Que la abrazase. Que la besara. Que le hiciera el amor.

—Por Dios —susurró, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Cuando tiró el vaso de tónica y el frío líquido le cayó sobre las piernas, Serena lo tomó como un signo. Incluso el destino le estaba diciendo que tenía que tranquilizarse.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese Seya?

—Treinta, creo —contestó Serena, mirándolo—. Es un número difícil de olvidar.

—No creo que pueda olvidarme nunca de ese Seya —murmuró él. Llevaban horas hablando del novio imaginario. Probablemente, era imposible odiar a un hombre que no existía, pero Darien estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Juntos planearon el romance ficticio de Serena con aquel bastardo y, aunque no tenía sentido en absoluto, se sentía celoso. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, la irritación crecía hasta hacerse insoportable.

Mirando a Serena de reojo, Darien tuvo que sonreír. Estaba monísima con aquellas gafas que tanto odiaba. Demasiado guapa para ese Seya.

Y demasiado inocente para él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, al ver que él la estaba mirando.

Un millón de cosas, le hubiera gustado contestar. Cosas que no deberían pasar. La conocía desde que eran pequeños. Sus padres lo consideraban casi de la familia. Y Serena no era el tipo de mujer con el que podía tener un breve y tórrido romance.

Ella quería casarse y tener hijos.

—Nada. Estás muy mona con esas gafas.

Serena lanzó una carcajada.

—No es verdad. Pero me hacen daño las lentillas y hasta que lleguemos a casa, tendrás que aguantarme con ellas.

Exasperado, Darien volvió a mirar la carretera. ¿Es que no sabía lo atractiva que era?, se preguntaba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de cómo lo afectaba?

—Serena, nunca discutas con un hombre si te dice que estás guapa.

—Mona —corrigió ella.

—Mona, guapa, es lo mismo.

—No lo es —insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Un cachorro es mono. Desprotegido, vulnerable, como yo. O eso parece pensar todo el mundo.

—¿Todo eso porque te he dicho que estás «mona»? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No es culpa tuya. Todo el mundo lo hace. Es como si creyeran que necesito protección. Él no era ningún caballero andante, pensaba Darien. Todo lo contrario; alguien debería entrar en la película para rescatar a Serena de sus garras… Darien tuvo que lanzar una carcajada. Él no quería rescatarla de nada. Quería besarla. Abrazarla. Sentir la suavidad de su piel…

¿Por qué no lo admitía de una vez? Lo que realmente quería era hacerle el amor, tan completa, tan fieramente, que los dos quedaran jadeantes y extenuados.

Darien apartó una mano del volante para frotarse el cuello. Estaba excitado. Una excitación fuerte, exigente. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Pero cada día era más difícil.

Nunca se había impuesto a una mujer y no lo haría jamás. El único peligro era que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

—No le veo la gracia —dijo ella.

—Créeme, Serena —replicó él, burlón— en este momento, yo tampoco.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que, después de una curva, Serena vio algo que apartó sus pensamientos de Darien.

—Mira —dijo, señalando frente a ella.

Había un coche parado en el lateral. Dos niños jugaban en el asiento trasero mientras su madre, de pie al lado del coche, miraba la carretera como esperando ayuda.

Antes de que Serena tuviera oportunidad de decirle que parase, Darien había puesto el intermitente y reducido la velocidad para colocarse detrás del coche.

—Espera aquí.

—De eso nada —replicó ella, quitándose el cinturón—. Se sentirá más segura si bajo contigo.

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

—Hola —dijo Serena, acercándose—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Pues sí —sonrió la mujer—. Se me ha pinchado una rueda. He llamado a mi marido, pero no puedo localizarlo —añadió, señalando su teléfono móvil.

—Si tiene un gato y una rueda de repuesto, yo mismo puedo cambiarla.

—Es un marine —explicó Serena—. Le encanta aparecer como a la caballería en las películas del Oeste.

La mujer sonrió, agradecida.

—Los marines somos mejores que la caballería —bromeó Darien—. Nosotros no necesitamos caballos.

—La rueda está en el maletero —dijo la mujer, dándole las llaves del coche—. Muchísimas gracias.

—De nada.

La mujer, que se presento como Amy Mizuno, sacó a los dos niños del coche y los cuatro se apartaron de la carretera mientras Darien se disponía a cambiar la rueda.

—No sé donde puede haberse metido mi marido.

Serena observaba a los niños tirando piedrecitas al mar y sonreía.

—Los hombres nunca están cuando se los necesita. Es muy típico.

—Al menos, su marido estaba cuando lo he necesitado —rió Amy.

—Verá… —Serena iba a corregirla.

—Marine, ¿eh? —comentó la mujer, mirando a Darien—. Seguro que está guapísimo con el uniforme.

Seguro que sí, pensaba Serena, dejando que su mirada resbalara por el marine en cuestión. Observando los músculos de su espalda bajo la estrecha camiseta mientras se inclinaba a cambiar la rueda, sintió que algo se encendía en su interior.

Los movimientos del hombre eran precisos, seguros. Sus enormes manos movían el gato de forma experta y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría si aquellas manos resbalaran por su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que respirar hondo el aire del mar para tranquilizarse.

—Jimmy —llamó la mujer cuando uno de los niños se acercaba a Darien—. Aléjate de la carretera.

—Quiero mirar —protestó el crío.

—No se preocupe —dijo Darien.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor? –preguntó Jimmy.

—Estoy quitando la rueda —contestó Darien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está pinchada.

—¿Y por qué está pinchada?

—No lo sé.

—¿Va a inflarla?

—No.

—¿Puedo inflarla yo?

—No, pero puedes ayudarme a colocar la nueva.

—¿Puedo ponerla yo también? —preguntó el otro niño.

—Claro —sonrió Darien.

Serena no podía apartar sus ojos del hombre y, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, Darien levantó la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. Sólo fue un segundo, pero el calor de aquellos ojos le llegó hasta los huesos.

Cuando terminó de cambiar la rueda, Darien guardó el gato y la rueda pinchada en el maletero y llevó a los niños con su madre.

—La rueda de repuesto no tiene mucho aire, pero podrá llegar a su casa sin problemas —dijo, limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo la mujer, metiendo a los niños en el coche—. Por cierto, tenía usted razón.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Los marines son mucho mejor que la caballería.

—Recuérdelo la próxima vez que vea una película del Oeste —sonrió él.

Amy arrancó el coche mientras los niños les decían adiós con la manita desde el asiento trasero.

Serena miraba a Darien con una sonrisa en los labios, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Me he manchado la cara de grasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía?

—Mi héroe —dijo, sonriendo. Se había puesto de puntillas para darle un amistoso y fugaz beso en los labios, pero cuando sus bocas se rozaron, ocurrió algo.

Era como una descarga eléctrica, una sensación de vértigo que la había dejado temblando.

Los ojos azules del hombre se habían oscurecido, tan misteriosos como un cielo a medianoche. Darien la había atraído hacia él con fuerza y había cubierto su boca con la suya. Sus labios habían explorado y acariciado los suyos mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, como si intentara enterrarla en su cuerpo.

Y con aquel beso a plena luz del día, con el sonido del mar debajo de ellos, Serena se enteró de qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo en la vida. Cuando Darien la soltó, le temblaban las rodillas y se hubiera caído si él no la hubiera tomado por la cintura para llevarla al coche. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

El motel era un edificio de madera construido al borde del acantilado que parecía mezclarse con el agreste paisaje.

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien.

—Mira.

A través de los cristales de una puerta corredera, veían el mar que se extendía ante ellos. La vista era impresionante. Un diminuto jardín de hierba separaba la habitación del acantilado.

Las nubes grises en el horizonte amenazaban con lluvia y al este, una torre de rocas parecía la ruina de un olvidado castillo.

Serena abrió la puerta y salió al jardín. El viento movía su pelo y el sonido del mar era como el rugido de una fiera enjaulada.

—Es precioso —susurró Darien, observando las piedras que marcaban el límite entre el acantilado y el jardín, como si Dios mismo hubiera puesto aquella frontera entre el mundo del hombre y el de Neptuno.

Había bajado la marea y Serena observaba la interminable playa a sus pies. Sobre su cabeza, las gaviotas parecían bailar con el viento.

La tensión que había habido entre ellos durante las últimas horas se evaporó en medio de la increíble belleza de aquel paisaje y Serena respiró profundamente.

—Voy a dar un paseo por la playa.

—Si me esperas un minuto, iré contigo —dijo Darien.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. El viento enredaba su pelo y él la miraba con la misma intensidad que un segundo antes de darle el beso de su vida.

El recuerdo de aquel beso hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

Probablemente, era un error decir que sí. Si era tan inteligente como todo el mundo decía que era, pondría una prudente distancia entre Darien y ella. Especialmente en aquel momento, cuando no podía controlar sus emociones. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Serena no quería ser inteligente. Quería sentir.

Una vez tomada la decisión, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te esperaré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Siete**

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo a su lado, riendo y gritando. Una pareja de ancianos paseaba de la mano al borde del agua, en silencio. Y un chaval adolescente escribía laboriosamente el nombre de su amada en la arena.

Pero ellos no veían a nadie.

El viento pegaba el jersey amarillo al cuerpo de Serena y convertía su cabello rubio en una especie de halo. Estaba temblando. Darien se quitó la cazadora y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—De nada.

Habían caminado al menos dos kilómetros por la playa y ésas habían sido sus primeras palabras. Si él había esperado romper la barrera que el beso había levantado entre los dos, se había equivocado.

Darien se tragó una maldición, recordando el momento en que todo había cambiado entre ellos. Cuando Serena había acercado su boca a la suya, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Un beso fugaz y amistoso era todo lo que ella pretendía. Y él lo sabía. Pero no había sido suficiente con el roce de sus labios. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba saborear, explorar su boca, llenarse de ella.

Y por un momento, se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

El hecho de que ella hubiera roto el beso rápidamente no cambiaba nada.

El viento seguía soplando y las nubes en el horizonte se oscurecían cada vez más, ocultando el sol. Uno a uno, los surfistas abandonaban la playa y pronto estuvieron solos, observando los guiños de un faro en la distancia.

—Es precioso —susurró Serena. Darien tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para escuchar sus palabras por encima del ruido del mar—. Creo que he estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

—Sí —asintió él, mirando el mar—. Yo también.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? Es el mismo océano, pero en el sur de Japon es demasiado… tímido. Aquí es furioso, bestial —seguía diciendo Serena, intentando buscar palabras para definir lo que sentía—. Es tan cambiante, tan poderoso.

Darien se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tenía razón, pensaba. En el norte de Japon, los árboles eran más grandes, el viento más frío y el océano Pacífico, una presencia viva y salvaje.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había cambiado.

Aquella tarde, él había observado a Serena con los niños. La había oído reír. Había visto como los críos respondían a sus bromas. Y le había gustado.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó Serena.

—No lo sé —contestó el—. Quizá… —Darien volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Quizá es que lo vemos con otros ojos. Quizá nos estamos dando cuenta de que todo tiene más caras de las que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

Serena levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del hombre y Darien se quedó sin aliento frente a sus ojos azules. Aquel viaje, aquel tiempo que estaban pasando juntos le había mostrado a una Serena diferente de la que conocía. De la que esperaba. Levantando una mano, Darien apartó el pelo de su cara y el roce hizo que los ojos de ella se oscurecieran. Serena sentía lo mismo que él.

Había algo entre ellos, una corriente eléctrica, cada vez que se tocaban.

¿Por qué aquella urgencia de estar con ella?, se preguntaba. ¿Cómo era posible que un par de días en compañía de aquella mujer le hubieran hecho empezar a replantearse su vida?

—Serena…

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, en una muda petición de silencio. Después, se dejó caer sobre su pecho y él la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola contra sí. Con el corazón acelerado, Darien dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que Serena despertaba.

Cuando ella levantó la cara y le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos, Darien emitió un gemido ronco y la apretó con más fuerza, acercándola a él tanto como era posible. Abriendo los labios femeninos con la lengua, se entregó al calor con el que llevaba días soñando. Ella gimió ante la dulce invasión y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

Sus lenguas se mezclaban en un baile de frenético deseo. Respiraban el mismo aire y el pecho de ella se aplastaba contra el torso del hombre. Cuando ella empezó a mover las caderas hacia él, instintivamente, Darien separó sus labios para tomar aire.

—Darien —murmuró ella. Pero su voz se perdía con el viento.

—Te necesito, Serena —susurró él, mirándose en aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con la misma pasión que los suyos. La necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado nunca a una mujer.

—Sí —susurró ella roncamente—. Por favor.

El ruido de un trueno cruzó el aire. Los envolvía un viento helado y el mar se acercaba cada vez más a sus pies.

La marea había subido.

Darien estaba corriendo las cortinas. El rugir del océano quedaba reducido a un sonido ahogado que reverberaba como el latido de un corazón.

Después, se dio la vuelta y tomó a Serena en sus brazos.

—Aún puedes cambiar de opinión —susurró, rezando para que no lo hiciera.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo ella, tomando su cara entre las manos.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso que le llegaba al alma y Darien supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera al día siguiente, tendrían aquella noche. Aquella noche para la que parecían destinados desde que la había visto en la puerta de su casa.

Deseoso de tocarla, de explorar el cuerpo que había atormentado sus sueños, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del jersey.

—Eres… tan suave —susurró.

Ella tragó aire y entreabrió los labios, buscando otro beso. Él obedeció su mudo deseo y después, con un rápido movimiento, le quitó el jersey por encima de la cabeza, exponiendo su piel bronceada y un diminuto sujetador de encaje.

Serena se ruborizó. Sus ojos brillaban y respiraba con dificultad. Darien sostuvo su mirada mientras desabrochaba la prenda interior para admirar sus pechos. Ella se humedeció los labios y la visión de su lengua encendió nuevos fuegos en su interior.

—Serena… —los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron cuando ella sonrió mientras se quitaba la prenda de encaje, dejando que se deslizara por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo. No tenía marcas, pensaba él tontamente. La imagen mental de Serena tomando el sol desnuda hacía que la fuerza de su deseo creciera hasta niveles peligrosos—. Perfecta —susurró, mientras acariciaba sus rosados pezones con los pulgares que, instantáneamente, se endurecieron.

—Darien —suspiró ella—. Se me están doblando las rodillas.

Él sonrió para sí mismo. Sus propias rodillas no parecían capaces de sujetarlo. Suavemente, la tumbó en la cama e, inclinándose, empezó a jugar con sus pezones, tomándose su tiempo para gozar de la suave piel femenina.

Serena arqueaba la espalda, ofreciéndose en silencio. Y él la aceptaba con avaricia, torturándola deliberadamente con los labios, con la lengua, con los dientes. Su propio cuerpo se despertaba con cada gemido, amenazando con hacerle perder el control.

Nunca había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Serena.

Un segundo después, se apartó.

—¿Por qué te paras? —suspiró ella.

—Cielo, acabamos de empezar —susurró él, intentando mostrarse calmado. Pero su corazón se había lanzado a una carrera desenfrenada. Rápidamente se desnudó, dejando caer la ropa al suelo en su prisa por volver a ella. Después, se inclinó sobre Serena de nuevo—. Voy a quitarte los pantalones, Serena —susurró—. Quiero sentirte toda.

Ella no podía hablar. Intentó desabrochar su cinturón, pero sus dedos eran torpes y Darien, demasiado impaciente. Apartando sus manos, él mismo desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó el pantalón hasta los tomamoruos.

La piel de color melocotón brillaba a la luz de la lámpara. Pero cuando los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Darien se fijó en unos cardenales que estropeaban la belleza de sus muslos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás llena de cardenales.

—Nada —sonrió ella—. Es que me choco con los muebles.

Darien sonrió, recordando el día que la había visto golpearse con la cómoda. Inclinando la cabeza, paso la lengua por uno de los cardenales.

—Ay —musitó ella.

—Eso digo yo —dijo él con voz ronca, bajándole las braguitas.

El edredón sobre el que estaban tendidos era resbaladizo y Darien pensó en apartarlo y tumbarla sobre las sábanas, pero no quería perder más tiempo. Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era hundirse dentro de Serena. Sentir la caricia húmeda y caliente de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, empezó a acariciar sus muslos, sus caderas, su vientre… y después deslizó la punta de los dedos hasta el triángulo de rizos rubios que terminaba entre sus muslos. El cuerpo de Serena parecía nacer a la vida bajo sus manos.

—Darien —susurró ella, acercándose más—. Necesito…

—Lo sé, cariño —susurró él, deslizando los dedos hasta su húmeda cueva—. Lo sé. Los dos necesitamos…

Ella tembló violentamente al sentir el roce de los dedos masculinos. Darien inclinó la cabeza para tomar su boca y saborear sus gemidos mientras hundía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Serena temblaba, apretándose contra él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Instintivamente, abrió las piernas para darle acceso y él se aprovechó. Una y otra vez violaba su secreto, gozando inmensamente del roce de terciopelo húmedo.

Cuando él reclamó uno de sus pezones, Serena se sujetó a su espalda como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y lo único que pudiera salvarla fueran los brazos de Darien.

Pero cuando él empezó a chupar, aquella tenue sujeción se disipó. Serena creía estar volviéndose loca. Electrificada, se movía debajo del hombre. Sus manos exploraban la musculosa espalda y se deslizaban hacia su pecho para acariciar el vello oscuro que lo cubría.

Él la tocaba íntima, profundamente y ella levantó las caderas en un gesto instintivo. Los dedos del hombre se movían, expertos, llevándola cada vez más alto, hasta que no podía respirar.

Era como si hubiera esperado aquella noche durante toda su vida. Y el destino parecía haber planeado que fuera Darien el hombre que la introdujera en aquel secreto. Las sensaciones empezaban a hacerla perder el control. No podía pensar, pero le daba igual. No necesitaba el cerebro para procesar lo que sentía.

El pulgar de él rozó una zona increíblemente sensible y Serena lanzó un gemido ronco. Sentía escalofríos de anticipación.

—Darien, no puedo soportarlo más —susurró, aunque sabía que si él paraba en aquel momento, se moriría—. Haz algo. Ahora.

—Sí, señora —sonrió él, colocándose sobre sus piernas abiertas.

El cuerpo del hombre presionaba contra su entrada y Serena contuvo el aliento. Cuando la penetró, dejo escapar un gemido y sintió que su interior se ensanchaba para recibirlo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Serena tuvo que sujetarse a la cama. Él estaba dentro de ella. Llenándola. Era como si se hubieran convertido en una sola persona. Dos cuerpos en uno solo.

La frente del hombre estaba perlada de sudor.

Darien la miraba con fiebre en los ojos, sin moverse, con los dientes apretados. Entonces, ella empezó a mover las caderas sin saber lo que hacía, por instinto. El cuerpo del hombre parecía estar tocando su alma.

Darien estaba apoyado sobre las manos y sus músculos estaban en tensión. Lentamente, empezó a moverse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El ritmo crecía. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y Serena gemía, entregándose.

El sonido del océano hacía eco en la habitación. Ella intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones hasta que sintió que iba a romperse como un cristal contra las rocas.

Aquello era mucho más glorioso de lo que prometían los libros. Todas las novelas de amor que había leído pasaban por su mente en aquel momento. Las descripciones de fuegos artificiales y explosiones internas, todo parecía pequeño en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo.

El deseo adolescente que había sentido por aquel hombre era como la llama de una cerilla en medio de un vendaval, comparado con lo que Serena estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo un deseo adolescente se había convertido en amor en tres días? Era imposible, se decía.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes.

Estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo sabía. Enredó sus piernas sobre la cintura del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia ella con fuerza, mientras se preparaba para el clímax.

Entonces, él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y cuando sus dedos rozaron su parte más sensible, el cuerpo de Serena explotó. Gritó el nombre de Darien y se sujetó a él con desesperación mientras se dejaba mecer por ola tras ola de placer.

Sólo cuando ella dejo de gemir, Darien lanzó un grito ronco y se abandonó al placer.

—¿Serena? —la llamó. Ella se movió y murmuró algo incoherente—. Vamos, Serena. Despierta. Tenemos que hablar.

—Tengo sueño —susurró ella, sin levantar la cara de su pecho—. Luego hablamos.

Era tentador, pensaba Darien. En aquel momento, lo que más le hubiera gustado era cerrar los ojos, abrazarla y dormir por primera vez en tres días.

Ella se apretó mas fuerte contra él, pasándole una pierna por encima. El deseo volvía a despertarse en el hombre. ¿A quién intentaba engañar?, se preguntaba. Mientras aquella mujer estuviera tumbada a su lado, ninguno de los dos podría dormir. Apretando los dientes, hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse. Tenían que hablar.

—Serena, despierta —insistió, con el tono que solía usar con sus tropas. Y, asombrosamente, funcionó.

Aquellos ojos enormes y no tan inocentes después de aquella noche, se abrieron.

—Hola —sonrió ella, acariciando su cara.

—Hola —dijo él, intentando ignorar el deseo que la caricia despertaba.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. ¿Cómo estás?

Serena sonrió, estirándose perezosamente. El lánguido y excitante movimiento era demasiado para él.

—Me siento… maravillosamente bien —suspiró ella.

—Me alegro —dijo Darien, saltando de la cama. Si quería hablar, tenía que apartarse de Serena—. Ella se siente «maravillosamente bien». Estupendo.

Desnudo, empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Después, se volvió para mirarla.

Inclinada sobre las almohadas, Serena parecía una amazona esperando un sacrifico de sus leales servidores. Sus bronceadas y largas piernas estaban cruzadas y se había puesto los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sus pechos erguidos parecían mirarlo, orgullosos. Darien no entendía cómo podía aparentar tal tranquilidad desnuda y en aquella posición.

Era culpa suya. Debería haber cuidado de ella, no hacerle el amor, se decía. Debería haberse parado a pensar.

Pero, ¿cómo podría haberse imaginado que era virgen?

—¿Qué te ocurre, Darien?

—Nada. Solo que se te ha olvidado decirme que eras virgen.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Serena, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Pues claro que sí —contestó él. De hecho, al darse cuenta había estado a punto de apartarse. Pero no había podido hacerlo. El asunto era que ella debería habérselo dicho. Darien no sabía si eso hubiera cambiado algo. Pero tenía derecho a saberlo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a desflorar vírgenes.

Serena abandonó su pose relajada y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Es que he hecho algo mal?

¿Mal?, pensaba Darien. En absoluto. Él nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales. él nunca había hecho el amor de aquella forma. Nunca había sentido cada caricia de aquella manera. Cada suspiro… Ninguna de sus experiencias podía compararse con lo que había vivido aquella noche.

Porque en ninguna de aquellas experiencias se había involucrado su corazón.

Pero no pensaba decírselo a ella.

—Lo sabía, sencillamente. Pero deberías habérmelo dicho tú —dijo Darien, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica de veintiocho años siga siendo virgen? —exclamó. ¿Cómo una mujer tan guapa y tan inteligente podía seguir siendo tan pura como la nieve?, se preguntaba. ¿qué les pasaba a los hombres? ¿Es que eran ciegos?

—Perdona —dijo ella, sarcástica, saltando de la cama—. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ponerte así, me habría pasado un par de días practicando con otro.

—¡No es eso lo que quería decir, maldita sea!

—Entonces, ¿qué has querido decir? —preguntó, con las manos en las caderas. Ni siquiera Darien sabía la respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que apartar la mirada para no ver el tentador cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer—. ¿Es que te dan miedo las vírgenes? ¿Es eso? Pues cálmate porque, gracias a ti, yo ya no pertenezco a ese grupo.

—Las vírgenes no me dan miedo, señorita —gruñó él, en un tono que sus subordinados habían aprendido a respetar—. Pero tú sí.

—Supongo que eso ha sido un piropo.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho, Serena.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías seguido adelante. Y yo quería que siguieras —dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios—. No sé por qué estás tan enfadado. Si alguien tiene derecho a estar enfadada, soy yo.

—Lo sé.

—Tú has hecho que una experiencia maravillosa se convierta en una pelea.

Darien levantó las manos y se las pasó por el pelo, más para apartarlas de ella que para otra cosa. Serena tenía razón. Lo que habían compartido le había tocado más profundamente de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pero sabía bien que ella no había considerado las posibles repercusiones.

Él sí lo había hecho. A toro pasado, pero lo había hecho, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan poco cuidadoso? Él no era un adolescente con más hormonas que cerebro. Él era un marine. Si entrase en combate como había entrado en la cama de Serena, habría muerto en el acto.

—Muy bien, «señorita encantada de la vida»…tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Estás tomando pastillas anticonceptivas?

—Como tú mismo has comprobado, yo era virgen… ¿para qué iba a tomar pastillas?

Una sensación abismal se concentró en su estómago, como un agujero negro que se lo tragaba todo. Serena lo miraba sin darse cuenta de nada. Pero acabaría haciéndolo. Y no tardaría mucho. De modo, que esperaría a que ella pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

Un momento más tarde, su paciencia se vio recompensada.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos y se sentó sobre la cama, en silencio.

—¿Te sigues sintiendo «maravillosamente bien»? —pregunto Darien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Ocho**

—¡Bingo! —dijo Darien suavemente.

—¿Y no has usado…? —empezó a decir Serena.

—No —contestó él, paseando por la habitación.

Serena lo miraba guiñando los ojos, pero sin lentillas no podía ver nada interesante. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara—. Ha sido culpa mía. Soy un idiota —estaba diciendo el—. No quería pensar, no podía pensar. No tengo excusa, maldita sea…

—Así no ayudas nada —lo interrumpió Serena. Como recompensa, Darien se colocó directamente frente a ella—. Esto es tan culpa tuya como mía —insistió, intentando pensar con claridad. Aunque era casi imposible después de las sensaciones explosivas que acababa de experimentar. Su cuerpo le seguía pareciendo el cuerpo de otra mujer—. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar…

—Lo sé —murmuró él, sentándose a su lado.

¿Lo que habían compartido le habría afectado a él tanto como a ella?, se preguntaba Serena. Le hubiera gustado, pero estaba segura de que no era así. Él no era virgen y aquélla no era la primera vez que sus fantasías se hacían realidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan alterado por no haber usado protección?

—Por curiosidad, ¿no llevas preservativos?

—Aunque tú creas lo contrario, yo no soy un semental en busca de conquistas —contestó Darien.

Por el tono de su voz, Serena adivinó que la pregunta no le había hecho ninguna gracia—. No llevo preservativos en la cartera desde que tenía dieciocho años.

No sabía por qué, pero aquello hizo que Serena se sintiera mejor. Al menos sabía… ¿que? ¿Qué Darien no había pensado que los necesitaría estando con ella? Aquello sí que era un cumplido.

—Yo creí que los marines siempre iban preparados.

—Esos son los boy scouts.

—Ah.

El incómodo silencio que siguió parecía una eternidad, pero no fueron más que unos segundos. En aquel breve espacio de tiempo, Serena consideró la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada.

Además de la lógica preocupación y ansiedad por comportarse de forma tan estúpida, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea de tener hijos. Después de todo, tenía veintiocho años y no era exactamente una rompecorazones.

Y, aunque la idea de ser madre soltera era en cierto modo descorazonadora, su instinto maternal la hacía desear ponerse a dar gritos de alegría.

De repente, sintió un nudo en el estómago y se levanto para ponerse las gafas. Pero, cuando vio a Darien sentado en la cama, desnudo, como una estatua griega, pensó que debería haber permanecido ciega durante aquella conversación.

Aquel bronceado cuerpo masculino lleno de músculos la hacía perder el equilibrio.

Tenía que admitir que estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba. Absurda, locamente enamorada.

Siempre lo había estado.

—No vale de nada que nos preocupemos por algo que ya no podemos evitar —dijo Serena, después de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Olvidarnos del asunto?

No podían hacer eso y ella lo sabía. Y sabía que aquella noche iba a quedar grabada en su corazón con letras mayúsculas. Incluso aunque, como imaginaba, no hubiera quedado embarazada.

Pero no pensaba pasar por la humillación de contarle a Darien su secreto.

Intentando sonreír, se cruzó de brazos, pensando en lo ridículo que era mantener aquella conversación estando completamente desnudos. Por supuesto, si no hubieran estado completamente desnudos, la conversación no habría sido necesaria.

—Lo único que digo es que no va a pasar nada —sonrió ella, intentando mostrarse segura de sí misma—. Es muy poco probable quedar embarazada la primera vez.

Darien se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa del suelo.

—Me pregunto cuántas parejas a lo largo de la historia han querido consolarse con esas mismas palabras —dijo mientras se ponía los vaqueros.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se dirigía a la habitación de Serena después de haber tomado un café. Aunque no necesitaba cafeína para despertarse, porque no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía dormir después de cometer una estupidez como la que había cometido?

Había estado despierto durante horas, recordando cada momento de aquella noche con Serena. Sus caricias, sus gemidos. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de una mujer. Aquella noche hacía que todo lo demás en su vida pareciera carente de importancia.

Le había dado miles de vueltas, intentando descifrar qué había ocurrido entre los dos, pero no encontraba la respuesta. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos días antes que iba a encontrarse en aquella situación, se habría echado a reír.

¿Darien Chiba? ¿El maestro en el juego del amor, atrapado por una rubia medio cegata?

Siempre había pensado que él era del tipo de hombre que nunca se casaba. Que la vida militar era demasiado dura para una esposa. Y que ésas eran las razones por las que había permanecido soltero durante tantos años. Pero empezaba a preguntarse si la verdadera razón era que, hasta entonces, no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Una mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Una mujer que le hacía pensar en cosas como un hogar… hijos.

¿Hijos?

Por Dios bendito. ¿Qué harían si Serena quedaba embarazada?

No debía pensar en eso, se decía. Quizá ella tenía razón. Quizá no ocurriría nada y podrían despedirse como si aquel viaje nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Era raro, pero aquella idea no lo animaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

Los recuerdos del día anterior daban vueltas y vueltas en su torturada mente. La manera en la que el viento jugaba con su pelo, su forma de mirarlo cuando no llevaba puestas las lentillas, su risa cristalina, sus gemidos. Ella le había tocado el corazón.

¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer él al respecto?

Lo mejor sería meterla en el coche y llegar a Japon lo antes posible, pensaba, suspirando pesadamente.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y la vio de espaldas frente al acantilado, mirando el océano. Sus rizos rubios bailaban suavemente mecidos por el viento. El jersey azul de cuello vuelto sobre pantalones del mismo color le sentaba a la perfección. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta al oír sus pasos, Darien pensó que sus ojos aquella mañana eran de un azul imposible.

La deseaba de nuevo, de una forma imperiosa y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no envolverla en sus brazos y poseerla allí mismo. Empujando a un lado su deseo, avanzó hacia ella como lo haría en un desfile militar.

—Buenos días —dijo Serena.

—¿Buenos? —replicó él, malhumorado.

Darien estudiaba sus rasgos, buscando los signos de una noche en vela, pero no los encontró. Aparentemente, Serena había dormido de un tirón.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó ella, volviéndose para mirar el océano.

—Serena…

—No hace falta que te disculpes otra vez —lo interrumpió ella, sin volverse—. Además, te recuerdo que no estoy de buen humor por las mañanas.

—Maldita sea, Serena, ¿qué quieres que diga?

—¿Por qué tienes que decir nada? Somos dos adultos que han disfrutado de una noche juntos.

—Eso es todo —replicó ella, mirándolo por fin. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era la espectacular noche que habían compartido?

No, Darien se decía a sí mismo. Era mucho más. Mucho mas y lo dos lo sabían.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo ella—. No voy a contárselo a tu madre ni nada por el estilo.

—Estás muy simpática por las mañanas —murmuró Darien para sí mismo. Él había estado despierto toda la noche y ella, no sólo había dormido como una niña, sino que estaba bromeando sobre algo que a él lo había dejado convulso.

¿Era aquella una especie de justicia cósmica? ¿Estaba el destino pagándole por todas las veces que se había tomado una relación como algo sin importancia?

—Además —dijo Serena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Yo debería darte las gracias.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —sonrió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Ahora que… ya tengo experiencia, digamos, podré hacer que mi relación con Seya parezca más real.

—¿Seya? —repitió Darien. No sabía cómo había podido pronunciar aquel nombre. En ese momento vio que ella se había puesto el anillo de diamantes y sintió un feroz deseo de quitárselo y tirarlo al mar.

—Mi prometido, ¿recuerdas? Cuando hable de él ahora, podré convencer a todo el mundo de que es real.

Darien no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse halagado o insultado. ¿Serena iba a usar su noche juntos para mentir sobre su novio imaginario?

Darien había sentido que la tierra se movía aquella noche y ella estaba usándolo para su ridícula novela de amor.

El destino era muy juguetón.

Cuando llegaron a tokio, Serena empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Miró a Darien para decir algo, pero él seguía con la misma expresión hosca que había mantenido durante toda la mañana y prefirió no hablar.

Un inmenso bosque recorría el borde de la carretera pero, por primera vez en su vida, Serena no se sentía emocionada por el paisaje. Ni siquiera las viejas secuoyas eran una distracción.

Pronto llegarían a casa. A Tokio . Y estarían rodeados de familiares y amigos. Y aquel… interludio se habría terminado.

La desilusión y la desesperanza empezaban a atenazar su corazón.

Iba a echar de menos a Darien. Echaría de menos estar a solas con él. Bromear y reír con él.

Hacer el amor con él…

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. No podía dejar de vivir de nuevo cada roce, cada susurro.

De repente, el bueno de Seya le parecía un petardo. ¿Cómo podría su marine imaginario compararse con el auténtico? ¿Y cómo podía aparentar que amaba a ese tal Seya, cuando el hombre al que amaba de verdad estaba a unos centímetros de ella? No podía hacerlo. Era imposible.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo, abruptamente—. He estado pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Seya —contestó Serena. Las facciones de Darien se tensaron—. He decidido que no es marine. Es contable.

—¿Estabas pensando en él?

—Pues sí —contestó ella. Era mejor pensar en su novio de ficción que en uno que parecía estar a punto de darle un puñetazo al parabrisas—. Prefiero que sea contable.

—A mi no me parece buena idea —gruñó él.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión —dijo Serena—. Simplemente, creí que era mejor decirte lo que había pensado para que lo supieras.

—No funcionará —dijo él, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?

—¿Quién se va a quedar impresionado por una birria de contable?

—Bueno, no es una birria…

—Pero no es un marine.

—Es un contable muy importante —replicó ella.

—Un contable es un contable, por muy importante que sea.

—Mira, la verdad es que esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues debería serlo.

Serena lo miró, confusa. Era una conversación rara, pero al menos era una conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo seré Seya —dijo Darien entonces.

Serena lo miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre.

—Tú no puedes ser Seya. ¡En Tokio te conoce todo el mundo!

—Diremos que yo soy tu prometido —suspiró Darien, quitándose las gafas de sol—. Y Seya desaparece de la historia.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Un fin de semana con Darien, pensaba. Un fin de semana de besos y abrazos, un fin de semana para vivir aquella fantasía loca en la que Darien Chiba la amaba. Sólo un fin de semana, que valdría toda una vida.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía ser, se decía. Si vivía aquella fantasía con Darien, la vuelta a la realidad sin él sería insoportable.

—No —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él—. Tú misma has dicho que todo el mundo en Tokio me conoce. Y un prometido de carne y hueso es mucho mejor que uno ausente.

—Es una locura —murmuró Serena. Una parte de ella deseaba decir que sí. Deseaba decirle a todo el mundo que Darien le había dado el anillo y que le había prometido un futuro lleno de amor. Pero la racional Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, obstinada—. Es absurdo.

—¿Y un novio imaginario no lo es?

—Ayer te parecía buena idea —replicó ella—. ¿Por qué ahora no te gusta? No me has dicho una palabra en toda la mañana y ahora, de repente, te ofreces a ser mi prometido. ¿Por qué?

—Un capitán de marines al que todo el mundo conoce es mejor que un contable imaginario, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró ella.

—Vaya, gracias —sonrió él, por fin—. Pero ésa no es la única razón.

—¿Cuál es?

—Piensa en ello, Serena —la sonrisa de Darien se había evaporado—. No puedes ignorar la posibilidad de que puedes estar embarazada.

—No lo estoy.

—No lo sabes —insistió Darien, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar la carretera. Había estado pensando en ello durante toda la mañana y por fin se le había ocurrido aquella idea. Era la única solución—. Piénsalo un poco. Si estás embarazada, ¿qué le vas a decir a tus padres? ¿que el padre del niño es ese Seya? —Serena hizo una mueca de angustia—. Tu hijo no puede tener un padre de mentira. Aunque sigas adelante con tu plan de «romper» con tu prometido dentro de un mes, tus padres querrán conocer a ese Seya en algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, será el padre del niño.

—Oh…

Y Darien iría al infierno antes que dejar que nadie pensara que su hijo era hijo del imaginario contable.

—Le diremos a todo el mundo que vamos a casarnos y después, aunque no estés embarazada, puedes romper conmigo.

—¿Y si lo estoy?

Si lo estaba, no podrían romper. Darien se encargaría de ello. Pero sabía que no era el momento de decírselo.

—Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento —contestó él, aparentando tranquilidad.

—No sé… —empezó a decir ella, confusa.

—Es lo mejor, Serena.

Al menos, pensaba Darien, no tendría que escucharla hablar de aquel Seya durante toda la semana. Realmente, odiaba a aquel tipo.

Y además, no tendría ningún problema para convencer a todo el mundo de que Serena y él estaban prometidos. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era evidente.

—¿Y qué le decimos a nuestras familias? —preguntó Serena entonces. Aquella pregunta era como un jarro de agua fría. Darien no había pensado en ello—. ¿No deberíamos decirles la verdad?

—Esto cada vez se complica más —murmuró él.

Ir a pasar unos días a Tokio le había parecido una buena idea. Unos días para pensar, para relajarse. Pero, en aquel momento, estaba más angustiado y confundido que nunca.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Muy bien —dijo Darien por fin—. Les diremos la verdad. De todas maneras, no iban a tragárselo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —replicó Serena.

Darien se mordió la lengua. Lo que había querido decir era que sus padres sabían que era un solterón empedernido. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Serena, ella lo había tomado como un insulto.

Empezaban a tener los mismos problemas de comunicación que cualquier pareja, pensó de repente.

Una hora más tarde, Darien paraba el coche frente a la casa de los padres de Serena.

—¿Estás preparada?

Serena apartó la mirada del elegante edificio de dos plantas y lo miró. Darien había adoptado su actitud de marine. La mandíbula firme, los ojos fríos, los labios apretados.

Desde luego, la viva imagen de un novio feliz.

Aunque, seguramente, ella no tenía mejor aspecto.

¿Cómo se habían complicado tanto las cosas en un periodo tan corto de tiempo?, se preguntaba.

—Supongo que sí…

—¡Serena!

Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Mina corriendo alegremente hacia el coche. Detrás de ella iban sus padres y los padres de Darien. Aparentemente, las dos familias se habían juntado para celebrar su llegada.

Serena saltó del coche para abrazar a su hermana, pero se tropezó con un aspersor escondido en la hierba y habría caído al suelo si Mina no la hubiera sujetado.

—Estás más guapa que la ultima vez —rió su hermana—, pero no has cambiado mucho, ¿verdad, Serena? Sigues tropezándote por todas partes.

—Es verdad —rió ella, mirando el aspersor—. ¿Cuándo ha instalado papá…?

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Mina de repente, mirando el anillo de pedida en la mano de su hermana pequeña—. ¡Estás prometida y no me habías dicho nada! ¿Quién es él? —Serena tomó aire. Tenía que pensar algo rápidamente. Darien llegó a su lado en aquel momento y Serena le lanzó una mirada de socorro—. ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Mina, a quien aquella mirada no había pasado desapercibida—. ¡No os lo vais a creer! —gritó a sus padres y los padres de Darien, que acababan de llegar a su lado—. ¡Darien y Serena están prometidos!

Serena miró a su hermana, después a su madre y después a la madre de Darien. La cara de las tres mujeres irradiaba felicidad. Era horrible.

—Mina… —empezó a decir Serena. Pero sus padres los habían rodeado y todo el mundo se puso a hablar a la vez.

—Ya era hora —decía Kenji Tsukino, abrazando a Darien.

—Papa… —intentó hablar Serena.

—Desde luego que sí —decía Mamoru Chiba, dándole a su hijo un golpe en la espalda.

—Mira, papá… —empezó a decir Darien.

Nadie estaba escuchando.

—Creí que nunca se iban a dar cuenta de que son perfectos el uno para el otro —decía Mimet Chiba, abrazando a su hijo.

Ikuko Tsukino le dio a su hija un sonoro beso y Serena miró a Darien, desesperada.

—Soy tan feliz, Serena —decía su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve**

—No puedo creer que sois novios y no me lo habéis dicho —estaba diciendo Mina—. Y tú que me hiciste creer que la traías a Tokio solo para hacerme un favor —añadió, mirando a Darien. A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza. O quizá era el mundo el que estaba dando vueltas. Miro a Darien y éste le puso un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¿Desde cuándo sois novios?

La voz de su hermana parecía llegar desde muy, muy lejos. De hecho, Serena tenía problemas para entender algo en medio del barullo de voces.

Todo era tan raro. Mirando las caras familiares a su alrededor, Serena intentaba descubrir si estaban bromeando. Pero los ojos azules de su madre seguían húmedos y Mimet Chiba seguía mirando a su hijo como si acabara de ganar el Premio Nobel o algo parecido. Sus padres, de pie en medio del salón, los miraban orgullosos y su hermana no parecía capaz de estarse quieta.

—Espera que se lo cuente a mi marido —sonreía, apretando su mano.

—Lo sabíamos —dijo la madre de Darien—. Sabíamos que si pasabais un poco de tiempo juntos, os daríais cuenta de lo que nosotros siempre hemos sabido.

—Que sois perfectos el uno para el otro —terminó la frase Ikuko Tsukino, limpiándose una lágrima.

¿La cabeza de chorlito y el guapo del instituto, perfectos el uno para el otro?

Darien la apretó contra él y Serena agradeció el apoyo porque podría caerse redonda en cualquier momento.

—Esto es maravilloso —decía su hermana, mirándolos como si ella fuera el hada madrina—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Todo el mundo se calló en ese momento. Un perro ladró en alguna parte y oyeron el sonido de una bicicleta.

Serena miraba los cinco pares de ojos clavados en Darien y ella. Su familia. Las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía mentirles? ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado por un momento que podría mentirles?

Serena se apoyó en el pecho de Darien, mirando los ojos llorosos de su madre. La verdad estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

—Aún no lo hemos decidido —dijo Darien entonces.

El hechizo parecía haberse roto y todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez.

—En otoño —decía Mimet Chiba.

—O en invierno —murmuraba Ikuko Tsukino, con la mano en la mejilla, pensativa.

—Yo creo que en primavera sería perfecto —apuntó Mina, tomando a su madre y a Mimet por el brazo para volver a la casa—. Para entonces habrá nacido mi hijo y podré comprarme un vestido que no sea una tienda de campaña.

La pequeña mentira estaba creciendo hasta tomar proporciones gigantescas. Serena hubiera deseado confesar en aquel mismo instante. Terminar con aquella mentira antes de que fuera más adelante. Ni siquiera tenía que quedarse a aquella estúpida reunión. Podía tomarse un par de Biodraminas, tomar el primer tren que saliera de Tokio y volver a su casa para meterse en la cama y olvidar todo aquel embarazoso episodio.

No tardaría más de diez o veinte años.

Serena dio un paso para ir con ellas, pero Darien la mantenía firmemente sujeta a su lado.

Con un último golpecito en la espalda, su padre y el de Darien se dirigieron al garaje, probablemente para no tener que aguantar una larguísima discusión sobre los detalles de la boda.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Serena cuando estuvieron solos.

—Es muy raro —asintió Darien.

Él no había apartado el brazo de su hombro y Serena podía sentir la sólida y firme presencia del hombre a su lado. Por un segundo, se dejó a sí misma disfrutar del contacto, pero la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir hizo que pronto volviera a la realidad.

—Tenemos que hablar con ellos. Dentro de una hora, habrán hablado con el párroco y estarán preparando los detalles de la ceremonia.

Darien miraba a las mujeres que entraban en la casa en aquel momento, como si él tampoco diera crédito.

—Quizá lo mejor sería no decir nada —murmuró, mirándola.

—No podemos hacer eso —replicó ella, intentando no perderse en el azul de sus ojos—. Habíamos acordado decirles la verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo Darien. Después, apartó la mano de su hombro y la tomó por la cintura con toda la cara del mundo—. Pero míralo de esta forma. Ahora todo el mundo en Tokio se enterará de que somos novios.

—Es verdad.

Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿o no? Volver a Tokio como una mujer nueva, elegante, independiente, hermosa y con un novio enamorado.

Serena sentía las manos de Darien en su espalda, apretándola contra sí. Su respiración se agito cuando él la apretó contra su pecho. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de un roble sobre ellos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. Sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que Serena creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas.

Pero si seguía apretándola, no le importaba nada.

—Darien —susurró ella.

—¿Sí? —susurró el también, inclinando la cara hacia ella.

—Los vecinos pueden estar mirando… –dijo ella, entreabriendo los labios.

Con una mano, Darien tomó su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—Que miren. Estamos prometidos, ¿verdad? —susurró, antes de tomar su boca. Aquélla era la última oportunidad de Serena. Podría apartarse, entrar en su casa y decirle a sus padres que todo había sido una broma. O… podía estar prometida. Durante un largo fin de semana, podría vivir la fantasía de ser la mujer a la que Darien Chiba amaba—. ¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntar Darien a un centímetro de su boca.

—Sí —la voz de ella era un suspiro. Serena dejó que el beso del hombre interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Darien entró en su dormitorio y lo encontró casi igual que cuando se había marchado.

Tiró la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama, dio una vuelta por la habitación y se quedó mirando los recuerdos de su juventud. En la pared seguía habiendo un banderín de su última victoria como capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, al lado de un poster de reclutamiento de los marines. Sobre un baúl que seguramente contenía los libros y cuadernos del instituto, dos viejas pelotas de fútbol y una de baloncesto. Su madre nunca tiraba nada.

Sonriendo, se acercó al espejo. Las fotografías que había colocadas en el marco lo devolvían al pasado. Él y sus hermanos al lado del cacharro que Andrew se había comprado. Mina, el día de la graduación del instituto. Mina, Serena y sus hermanos en la playa.

Mirando la sonrisa de Mina, Darien intentaba recordar el amor que había sentido por ella y que había creído que nunca terminaría. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían deslizado hacia el retrato de Serena.

Serena. Descalza, con pantalones cortos y camiseta, el pelo sujeto en una coleta, sonriendo. Con aquel aparato en los dientes.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Darien tomó aire y se acercó más a la fotografía.

Había crecido, desde luego. Diez años más tarde, era delgada, sofisticada, elegante, pero la sonrisa era la misma. Y tenía tanta fuerza como para dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —murmuró, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte en casa —decía su madre, mientras la ayudaba a subir el equipaje a su habitación.

—¿Y dónde iba a ir? —sonrió Serena.

Ikuko Tsukino se pasó la mano por el pelo y estudió a su hija durante unos segundos.

—A un hotel. Con Darien.

—Ah —murmuró Serena, ruborizándose.

—Quiero decir… bueno, no es lo que yo lo apruebe, pero después de todo estáis prometidos. Hubiera entendido que…

—No, mamá —la interrumpió ella, quizá con demasiada prisa a juzgar por la expresión sorprendida de su madre—. Darien y yo hemos decidido que queríamos pasar estos días con nuestras familias.

Ikuko Tsukino sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho, hija. Además, vive aquí al lado y podréis veros a todas horas. Cuando Darien salía con Mina estaba todo el día… —pero no terminó la frase.

—No te preocupes, mamá —sonrió Serena—. Yo también vivía aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro —dijo su madre—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad, hija?

Serena vio que los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas y se acercó para abrazarla.

—No llores, tonta.

Su madre se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un golpecito en la cara.

—Soy una sentimental —dijo, acercándose a la puerta—. Es que me hace tanta ilusión que se case mi niña pequeña… —sonrió. Serena sintió como si un cuchillo se clavara en su corazón—. Estoy muy contenta por ti, Serena. Tienes todo lo que siempre habías deseado, un buen trabajo, una casa preciosa y ahora, a Darien.

—Sí —murmuró Serena—. Todo lo que siempre había deseado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No —contestó ella rápidamente—. Es que estoy un poco cansada. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Descansa un poco antes de cenar —dijo su madre—. Estás muy guapa, Serena. El amor te sienta muy bien.

Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación.

El amor le sentaba bien.

Serena no podía evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría cuando volviera a estar sola. ¿La ropa nueva, los cosméticos y el moderno corte de pelo seguirían haciéndola parecer guapa? ¿O se convertiría en calabaza al terminar la reunión en el instituto?

Serena se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana, en el que había pasado tantas horas soñando despierta durante su adolescencia. Fuera, las primeras estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo.

Apoyándose en el cristal, miraba las casas y los árboles que habían formado parte de su vida, pero no veía nada. Lo único que podía ver era la cara de Darien Chiba. Intentaba decirse a sí misma que un fin de semana con él sería suficiente para llenar los largos y solitarios años que la esperaban.

Era medianoche y Darien no podía dormir.

Quizá extrañaba aquella habitación, llena de recuerdos del pasado. O quizá era recordar cómo había pasado la noche anterior, envuelto en los brazos de Serena, enterrado dentro de ella.

Estaba empezando a excitarse y tuvo que saltar de la cama para ponerse los vaqueros. Necesitaba dar un paseo. Moverse. Sentir el aire fresco en la cara.

No debería haber ido a aquella reunión. Debería haberse quedado en la base, se decía. En el campamento Lunar, donde todo era tan sencillo. Blanco o negro. Tenía sus deberes y los realizaba a la perfección.

A Darien le gustaban las cosas ordenadas. Prefería las líneas rectas. Tenía un mapa de su vida y seguía el camino que se había trazado. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquel fin de semana?, se preguntaba.

¿Era una vuelta en el camino? ¿O algo más serio… más duradero?

Mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros, consideraba aquella última pregunta, pero decidió pensar en otra cosa. Intentaba que su mente se concentrara en otros pensamientos, pero la imagen e Serena seguía apareciendo en su cabeza.

Ella lo había hecho recordar que su familia había vivido en bases militares y el matrimonio de sus padres no se había resentido, todo lo contrario. Entonces empezó a pensar en las parejas que vivían en Lunar. Y por primera vez, tuvo que admitir que a veces sentía celos cuando sus amigos volvían a casa con sus esposas… y él se iba a la suya… a ver la televisión.

Un agujero se abrió en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que, en realidad, tenía en la vida. Una carrera satisfactoria y buenos amigos, desde luego. Pero no tenía una mujer que lo esperase en casa.

Confuso, se puso una camiseta y la cazadora antes de salir a toda prisa de su habitación. Mirando fugazmente hacia la habitación de sus padres, bajó la escalera sin hacer ruido.

Los Chiba habían aprendido tiempo atrás cuales eran los escalones que crujían. Con destreza, los evitó y salió de la casa en silencio.

Y el silencio lo recibió en la calle.

La noche era fresca y húmeda. Las nubes cubrían el cielo iluminado apenas por la luna y una neblina que llegaba del mar parecía cubrirlo todo con dedos fantasmales.

Subiéndose el cuello de la cazadora, tomó la dirección contraria a la casa en la que Serena, con toda seguridad, estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaban y su mente estaba inundada de imágenes. Todas ellas de los tres últimos días.

Darien se paró en medio de la acera y se volvió para mirar la casa de los Tsukino, un borrón casi escondido por la niebla. De alguna forma, en tres días, Serena había conseguido meterse en su piel.

No podía respirar sin pensar en ella. No podía dormir sin soñar con ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se dirigía hacia su casa. Cuando entró en el jardín, recordó las veces que había ido allí de noche para ver a Mina, pero no recordaba haber sentido la misma urgencia que sentía en aquel momento.

Simplemente, tenía que ver a Serena.

Inclinándose, tomó unas piedrecillas del suelo y empezó a tirarlas hacia la ventana del segundo piso que sabía era su habitación.

El sonido de las piedras contra el cristal de la ventana le parecía una explosión, pero no había respuesta. Tiró algunas más y, un poco más tarde, vio una luz a través de las cortinas. Darien no podía apartar los ojos de la ventana y cuando vio a Serena asomarse, respiró tranquilamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

—¿Darien? —llamó ella en voz baja, colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Darien sonrió. Serena llevaba un camisón blanco de algodón y llevaba el pelo sujeto con una coleta. Estaba guapísima y adorable. El deseo crecía en sus entrañas, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones. Y algo más profundo, más rico, apretaba su corazón.

—Baja —susurró él.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora —rió él.

—Espera un momento —dijo Serena, cerrando la ventana.

Darien se acercó a la puerta, recordando la última vez que había ido allí por la noche. Mina y él iban a escaparse, pero ella se había echado atrás.

Años más tarde estaba de vuelta en aquella casa y esperar a la hermana de Mina lo llenaba de una ansiedad que no había conocido antes.

Darien subió los escalones de dos saltos y estaba esperándola cuando Serena salió al porche.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. Darien la tomo del brazo para llevarla a la parte más oscura del porche.

—Nada —contestó él, sentándola en el balancín de madera, a su lado. Estaba temblando y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a medianoche? —preguntó Serena en voz baja.

—Pues… —empezó a decir él. Pues ¿qué? ¿No podía dormir pensando en ella? No. Ni siquiera él mismo podía admitirlo y no pensaba decírselo a Serena—. Hago esto para darle realidad a nuestro compromiso. Seguro que nuestros padres esperan que busquemos un lugar oscuro por las noches.

—Ah —susurró ella, acercándose un poco al hombre.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco —sonrió Serena—. Debería haberme puesto la bata.

Darien se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho.

El sencillo camisón de algodón era la cosa menos erótica que había visto nunca. Y, sin embargo, en Serena era más sexy que cualquier prenda de encaje negro.

Darien volvió a sentir que su pasión se despertaba. Por eso había ido allí aquella noche. Quería revivir la noche anterior para saber si había sido real o solo una reacción a la magia del momento.

Pero no era solo el deseo. Era un sentimiento nuevo y embriagador que lo asustaba… y lo fascinaba a la vez.

—Bésame, Serena —murmuró, con el pulso acelerado, deslizando una mano hasta su cuello.

—Darien…

La niebla los cubría, envolviéndoles en una especie de manta blanca. Estaban solos en medio de la oscuridad, en un mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Ella volvió a temblar, pero aquella vez, Darien estaba seguro que no era de frío. Si estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía, estaría quemándose por dentro. Él se estaba consumiendo por un fuego que parecía crecer más fuerte cada segundo.

Cuando Darien inclinó la cabeza para tomar sus labios entreabiertos, sintió la extraña impresión de que estaba en su casa. Al primer roce de la boca femenina en la suya, su interior se tensó como un muelle. Ella se apretaba contra él, suspirando, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la colocaba sobre sus rodillas.

Levantando la cabeza, la miró a los ojos. Allí tenía la respuesta que buscaba, se decía a sí mismo mientras le quitaba suavemente las gafas y las dejaba en el suelo.

Era real. Los sentimientos que lo envolvían cada vez que se besaban eran reales y abrumadores. Serena le hacía pensar en un hogar. Le hacía desear cosas tan absurdas como matar un dragón por ella. Le hacía desear ser todo lo que ella había sonado.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para tomar con ansia su boca, su lengua, sus labios. No podía saciarse de ella. El deseo, la pasión, lo tomaban al asalto como una invasión de los marines. Pero también había ternura, dulzura, amor. Como lo habría hecho en una campaña militar, Darien respondía con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, que se apretaba contra él, restregándose contra su dolorido y excitado sexo.

Darien lanzó un gemido ahogado y colocó la cabeza de Serena sobre su brazo. Ella no apartó los brazos de su cuello mientras apretaba sus pechos contra el torso masculino, gimiendo suavemente.

Darien quería mas, necesitaba más.

Nunca había conocido un ansia tan incontrolable. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan desesperado de conectar con una mujer. De poseerla, en cuerpo y alma. Su corazón latía apresurado, su mente daba vueltas y su cuerpo pedía más.

Aun explorando su boca, deslizó la mano por su muslo, buscando los secretos de su escondida caverna. Ella gimió dulcemente, apretándose contra el musculoso cuerpo del hombre mientras sus lenguas bailaban un antiguo baile de seducción.

La oscuridad los protegía. La niebla envolvía sus cuerpos. Darien ahogaba sus gemidos, protegiendo su privacidad mientras la exploraba con los dedos. Con la respiración agitada, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Serena contra su corazón, él la excitaba cada vez más. Sus caderas se movían bajo sus manos. Ella apoyó los pies en el balancín y levantó un poco las caderas para que la acariciara más profundamente.

—Esto es una locura —susurró un poco después, con el aliento entrecortado.

Lo era y Darien lo sabía. De hecho, los tres últimos días habían sido maravillosamente locos.

—¿Quieres que pare? —sonrió él.

—No —contestó Serena—. No pares. No pares nunca.

—Nunca —susurró él, introduciendo primero un dedo y después otro dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo de su cueva, él la llevaba donde quería, urgiéndola a buscar la satisfacción que él mismo deseaba—. Tómalo, cariño —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Serena jadeaba, sujetándose a sus hombros.

—Darien —musitó contra su pecho, mientras movía las caderas contra la mano del hombre.

—Déjate ir, cariño —susurró él, mientras con el pulgar rozaba la parte más sensible de su ser.

Serena lanzó un grito ahogado. Sus músculos interiores se contrajeron y él sintió la primera ola de placer. Su cuerpo temblaba. Darien la sujetó más fuerte mientras ella enterraba la cara en su pecho para ahogar sus gemidos.

Y cuando había terminado y estaba muy quieta entre sus brazos, Darien le bajó el camisón y la apretó contra sí. Una sensación de paz lo cubría mientras la abrazaba. De alguna forma, su propio deseo se había saciado al saciar el de ella.

—No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto —susurró Serena, unos minutos más tarde.

Él tampoco podía creerlo. Un marine haciéndole el amor a una mujer en el porche de la casa de sus padres, donde cualquier podría haberlos visto… u oído.

Pero lo único que sentía era que se hubiera terminado.

—Yo no lo siento —susurró él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió ella.

En respuesta, Darien la besó en la frente. El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que escuchaban.

Él había querido saber si era real y tenía su respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer con ella.

Aparentemente, aquel compromiso de mentira estaba empezando a tener una vida propia.


	11. Chapter 11

lo siento chicas tuve un pequeño problema con los capítulos pero creo que ya quedaron en orden saludos y sigan disfrutando de la historia; muchas gracias princessqueen ya quedo listo.

Capítulo Diez

Serena observaba a Darien hablando con su cuñado a través de la ventana. Necesitaba tiempo para poner su mente en orden. Tiempo para pensar como podía mirarlo sin ponerse colorada como una cría.

Pero Darien había aparecido en el porche de su casa por la mañana, preparado para llevarla a la granja de Mina y su cuñado. Era un viaje corto y ella había ido diciendo incoherencias durante todo el camino, sin darle oportunidad para hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Una ola de calor subió a sus mejillas en ese momento. Era increíble pensar que prácticamente habían hecho el amor en el porche de la casa de sus padres.

Serena tembló al recordarlo, luchando para apagar la hoguera que parecía encenderse en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había pasado de ser virginal a ser insaciable en menos de una semana.

—Oye, ¿puedes dejar de mirarlo por un segundo? —preguntó Mina, detrás de ella. Serena apartó la cara para mirar a su hermana. Mina elevaba en la mano una bandeja con dos tazas de café y dos trozos de pastel de chocolate—. Venga, cuéntame. Tienes toda la vida para mirar a Darien.

Al menos tenía un par de días, pensaba Serena, pero se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermana, intentando disimular.

Mientras Mina hablaba, ella miraba a su alrededor. El salón estaba muy limpio, pero lleno de cosas. Había juguetes, muñecas, libros, zapatos y calcetines por el suelo de madera.

Era la imagen de un hogar.

Si las paredes pudieran hablar, aquellas podrían contar secretos de besos, abrazos infantiles y muchas risas.

En ese momento, Serena recordó su dúplex: limpio, estéril, vacío. De repente, sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que parpadear para que las lágrimas no asomaran a sus ojos.

Después de aquel viaje, le parecería aún más vacío.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su hermana.

Serena asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

—Claro. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Los he mandado a casa de mi suegra —rió Mina—. Quería hablar contigo un rato —añadió, apartando la larga melena rubia de su cara—. Con los cuatro fantásticos alrededor, no hay tranquilidad posible.

Una punzada de envidia cruzó el corazón de Serena. Su hermana tenía un marido que la adoraba, una familia y un hogar encantador. Ella, por otra parte, tenía un dúplex de dos habitaciones, una larga lista de socios y tenía que inventarse un novio para que la gente no sintiera compasión por ella.

Era curioso como dos mujeres criadas de la misma forma podían tener vidas tan diferentes.

Serena no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera tenido la seguridad que tenía su hermana cuando era adolescente.

—Los cinco magníficos, dentro de poco —dijo, acariciando el abultado vientre de Mina. En ese momento recordó que ella misma podría estar embarazada. Y aunque una parte de ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que admitir que había pocas posibilidades.

—Sí —sonrió su hermana—. Es increíble, ¿verdad? Otro hijo. Supongo que pensarás que estoy loca, pero es que me encantan los niños.

—No estás loca. Eres una madre maravillosa.

—Eso espero —susurró Mina, poniéndose la mano sobre el vientre.

¿Dudas? ¿Su hermana tenía dudas?

Mina miró la ventana tras la cual estaba su marido.

—A mi marido y a mí nos encantan los niños y tendremos todos los que Dios nos mande. Pero es que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena, olvidándose de su problema.

—Es una bobada —confesó Mina, dejando su tasa sobre la bandeja—. Si alguna vez se lo cuentas a alguien, lo negaré y después contrataré a un matón para que te quite de en medio.

—Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie —rió Serena.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he tenido envidia de ti.

—¿Qué? —Serena no había podido evitar una carcajada, porque lo que acababa de decir su hermana era simplemente absurdo. Mina tenía todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Era imposible que la envidiase.

—No me malinterpretes. No cambiaría nada de mi vida. Estoy loca por mi marido y no me puedo imaginar la vida sin él… o sin los niños.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues… —empezó a decir Mina, colocando las piernas sobre el sofá— que de vez en cuando, cuando los niños me vuelven loca, pienso en ti… sola en tu casa. Con tu propio negocio. Clientes que te admiran —Mina se echo a reír—. Capaz de ir al cuarto de baño y quedarte en él todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Pero tú tienes tantas cosas…

—Ya lo sé. Y estoy muy agradecida a la vida por ello. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Serena? —suspiró su hermana—. Tú tienes algo que yo siempre he querido —suspiró. ¿Qué podría ser?, se preguntaba Serena, sorprendida—. Yo nunca fui buena en los estudios. Y tú eres tan inteligente. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he estado tan orgullosa de ti como papá y mamá. Y lo sigo estando.

Serena miró a los ojos de Mina y vio allí una verdad que no había visto hasta entonces. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo y parpadeó furiosamente para evitarlo. Tenía el corazón encogido y se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y, por primera vez, miró a su hermana mayor y se sintió como una igual. Quizá los viejos clichés se convertían en clichés porque eran ciertos: «La hierba siempre parece más verde al otro lado de la valla».

Después de un largo y cálido abrazo, Mina se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y tomo su trozo de pastel.

—Bueno, háblame de ti y de Darien —dijo con la boca llena—. ¿Desde cuándo sois novios y por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Serena se quedó muda ante el repentino cambio de conversación. Allí estaba su hermana, desnudando su alma ante ella, invitando a las confidencias y ella tenía que mentir—. Y otra cosa. ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como yo siempre había creído que sería? —preguntó, bajando la voz. Serena se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello al recordar la escena de la noche anterior. Y junto a aquellas imágenes, llegaba un pensamiento muy alentador. Darien y su hermana nunca… Serena tuvo que sonreír—. Ah, ya veo que sí —rió su hermana, acercándose mas—. Quiero detalles.

Darien le dio a Yaten una llave inglesa y se apoyó en el capó mientras el otro hombre se metía debajo del coche.

—Y Serena y tú —estaba diciendo su amigo—. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Ya —murmuró Darien, incómodo, mirando la casa como si quisiera ver a Serena a través de la pared.

Sabía que ella había tratado de evitarlo durante toda la mañana. Por eso había ido a buscarla muy temprano y la había esperado sentado en el balancín del porche. Pero, claro, sentarse en aquel balancín nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

No después de la noche anterior.

Darien tuvo que apretar los puños para controlar su respiración. No había podido dejar de recordar lo que había ocurrido por la noche. No podía dejar de recordar el momento en que ella se había derretido en sus brazos. Cuando el clímax la había obligado a enterrar la cara en su pecho para disimular sus gemidos.

Darien deseaba aquello de nuevo. Quería sentir su corazón latiendo para él. Quería sus sonrisas. Sus lágrimas. Su amor.

Darien esperó el familiar escalofrío que sentía cada vez que pensaba en aquella palabra, pero cuando no llego estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¿Podía la vida de un hombre cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

Pero, ¿sería Serena feliz con la vida nómada de un soldado profesional? ¿Podría sobrevivir lo que sentían el uno por el otro?

—¿Podrá funcionar? —dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

—Claro que funcionará —dijo Yaten, claramente insultado—. Este coche tiene un par de problemillas, pero yo siempre consigo arreglarlo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo, que salía de debajo del coche.

—Siempre se te han dado bien los coches.

—¡Desde luego! —rió Yaten, apartándose el pelo de la cara—.¿Recuerdas que siempre arreglaba el tuyo, que era un trasto?

—Ese trasto mío te llevaba por todas partes, por si no te acuerdas –replicó Darien, haciéndose el insultado.

—A mí y a tus hermanos –rió Yaten. Después dejó de sonreír y se quedó mirando al horizonte, como perdido en sus pensamientos—. Eran buenos tiempos, ¿verdad?

—Los mejores – asintió Darien aunque, en realidad, los mejores días con Serena le habían aportado más recuerdos que la mayoría de sus años en Juneport.

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió sus pensamientos y los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta para mirar hacia la carretera.

—Vaya, ya están todos aquí –dijo Yaten.

—Eso parece –sonrió Darien, acercándose a los dos hombres que habían saltado del coche—.¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?

Andrew Chiba miró a su hermano Endimion con cara de orgullo herido.

—¿Has oído eso? Nuestro hermano mayor no tiene ganas de vernos.

—Vaya, hombre. Es igual de orgulloso que todos los oficiales –rió Endimion.

—Sí. ¡Un momento! ¡Yo también soy oficial! –exclamó Andrew.

—¿Le habéis quitado el coche a mamá? –preguntó Darien, abrazando a sus hermanos.

—Sí. La hemos dejado atada en la despensa.

—Sí, claro –sonrió Darien.

—No ha hecho falta –explicó Andrew, burlón—. Estaba en casa de los Tsukino, planeando una boda de la que no nos habíamos enterado.

La boda. Darien frunció el ceño, pero entonces recordó que debía dar la imagen de un novio feliz y volvió a sonreír.

—Yo no os cuento todo lo que hago.

—No me lo podía creer cuando me lo contó papá —dijo Endimion—. Serena Tsukino era el terror de tu adolescencia.

—Imagínate casarse con una chica que se llama _Pecas _—añadió Andrew.

—Yo he crecido —dijo Darien, dispuesto a defender a Serena incluso de sus propios hermanos—. Al contrario que vosotros.

—Yo paso. Mi segunda adolescencia es muy divertida —rió Endimion.

De repente, Andrew miró por encima del hombro de su hermano y lanzó un silbido. Allí, en el porche, estaban Serena y Mina, mirando a los hombres.

—Parece que Serena también ha crecido. Y mucho.

Darien empezó a pensar seriamente en matar a sus hermanos.

Los antiguos alumnos del instituto habían llegado y la pequeña ciudad costera parecía encantada. Los hoteles estaban llenos y las tiendas del puerto hacían el negocio del año.

Darien compró comida para focas en el muelle y le dio una bolsa a cada uno de los sobrinos de Serena.

Los mayores salieron corriendo para ver a los graciosos animales y Molly, la de cuatro años, le dio la mano.

—¿Lamenta haberse ofrecido voluntario para esta misión, capitán? —bromeó Serena. La brisa fresca del mar movía su pelo y le daba un glorioso color a sus mejillas. Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Era tan guapa que casi le dolía mirarla. ¿Que si lamentaba estar con ella?, se preguntaba. En absoluto. Lo que le dolería seria dejarla después de aquel viaje—. Es una aventura peligrosa —añadió, señalando a su sobrino Eliot, que se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la barandilla del muelle para darle de comer a las focas.

—Te recuerdo que soy un marine. El riesgo es mi profesión —bromeo él.

Aunque, tres horas más tarde, prefería enfrentarse al enemigo antes que volver a llevar de paseo a los cuatro niños.

—Agotadores, ¿verdad? —reía ella mientras se sentaban en el muelle.

Darien miró a los cuatro críos, en aquel momento muy concentrados en comer algodón de azúcar.

—No sé cómo lo hacen Mina y Yaten.

—Supongo que le echan valor —dijo Serena, limpiándole la cara a Molly.

—Se te dan bien los niños —dijo él. Aunque aquello era decir poco. Serena no había tenido que enfadarse ni una sola vez en toda la mañana.

No había perdido el sentido del humor y no había gritado por horrible que fueran las trastadas.

—Es fácil. Solo se necesita amor.

Ella lo hacía parecer muy fácil, pensaba Darien con admiración. Habían paseado por el muelle, dado de comer a las focas, visitado cada uno de los servicios en un radio de tres manzanas, habían atrapado a David antes de que cayera sobre un bote, comprado una camiseta para Hotaru después de que su hermano manchara la suya de limonada. Y habían tenido que volver sobre sus pasos porque Molly había perdido su muñeca. Y sin embargo, Serena no parecía cansada. Estaba tan radiante como lo estaba a primera hora.

El amor, se repetía Darien a sí mismo. Serena brillaba de amor. El amor le salía por los ojos cada vez que miraba a aquellos niños y ellos respondían de la misma manera. Los niños, pensaba Darien, eran más inteligentes que los adultos. Ellos aceptaban el amor llegara de quien llegara, sin hacerse preguntas. Sin dudar.

¿Era él demasiado viejo como para aprender de un niño?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella.

—Estaba pensando en lo guapa que eres —contestó el—. Y en cuanto me gustaría volver a sentarme contigo en un balancín.

Serena se había ruborizado y tuvo que tragar saliva, incómoda.

Darien se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y la suya propia creció hasta proporciones monumentales. La deseaba de nuevo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Darien…

Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, se perdió cuando su sobrino Eliot empezó a darse sonoros besos en la mano.

—Están hablando como en las películas —rió el niño.

Darien sonrió. Eran agotadores, pero tenían gracia.

—¿Yo no soy guapa? —preguntó la pequeña Molly, tirando de su manga.

Sonriendo al ver la carita sucia de la niña, Darien la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres incluso más guapa que tu tía Serena.

La niña empezó a reírse, encantada y le dio un abrazo. El espontáneo regalo le llego directamente al corazón. La inesperada dulzura de la cría lo había dejado sin defensas.

Nunca en toda su vida había considerado la posibilidad de casarse y tener hijos. Y, sin embargo, cuando miro a Serena, no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada hasta su vientre. En aquel momento, su hijo podría estar dentro de ella. Una diminuta y milagrosa combinación de sus genes y los de Serena.

Aquel pensamiento hacía que se sintiera humilde y aterrorizado a la vez. Y sin embargo, lo llenaba de alegría.

Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Serena sabía en qué estaba pensando. Ella lo miraba con una angustia en sus ojos azules y él deseaba reconfortarla. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella sobre su vida, sobre sus sueños, sus deseos, sus miedos, pero aquél no era el sitio ni el momento adecuado.

Se decía a sí mismo que debía ser paciente.

Tenia tiempo. Mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo de Molly, se preguntaba si su hijo sería tan dulce como aquella cría.

Darien no la había visto sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

Estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Once**

El viejo gimnasio no había aguantado bien el paso del tiempo.

El instituto era uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad y sus paredes de piedra parecían viejas y grises a la luz de la tarde. Viejas paredes cubiertas de posters de colores chillones que anunciaban la reunión de antiguos alumnos, como una anciana que llevara demasiado maquillaje.

Pero las voces de los miembros del comité llenaban el gimnasio de recuerdos. Recuerdos de los tiempos en los que el instituto y los chicos que iban a él eran adolescentes.

Serena estaba subida sobre una escalera, intentando colgar una tira de papel de celofán en el techo.

—Casi llego —decía, haciendo un esfuerzo—. Me falta un centímetro.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó una voz desde abajo.

Serena dio un respingo y soltó el papel que estaba intentando colgar, antes de sujetarse con las dos manos a la escalera. Sólo cuando consiguió que su corazón volviera a latir a velocidad normal, bajó los ojos para ver a Darien.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —se quejó ella.

—Y tú a mí —replico él, haciéndole una seña para que bajara.

Darien había vuelto a poner cara de marine, pensaba Serena. Y, por eso, decidió no hacerle caso. Ella no era uno de sus subordinados. Aunque estuviera enamorada de él, no pensaba dejarse mandar de aquella forma.

—Dame la tira de papel —pidió, alargando la mano.

—Baja de ahí. Yo lo haré.

Irritada, Serena miró a la gente que pululaba por el gimnasio. No necesitaba más cotilleos sobre ellos de los que había tenido que soportar.

Afortunadamente, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del incidente. Por el momento.

—Casi he terminado.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo él—. No deberías estar subida a una escalera.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ella, bajando la voz.

Darien se pasó la mano por el cuello, exasperado.

—Porque eres propensa a tener accidentes, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso no es verdad —contestó Serena, a pesar de que aún le dolía la mano derecha, que aquella misma mañana se había pillado con el cajón de la mesilla.

Darien subió dos escalones y la escalera empezó a temblar bajo su peso.

—Bájate. Me voy a caer.

—No puedes pensar solo en ti, Serena —susurró él, ignorando la orden—. ¿Qué pasa si estás…?—Darien no terminó la frase.

Pero no tenía que hacerlo porque ella sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. A Serena ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en ello al subirse a la escalera. Y para ser sincera, creía que no había necesidad de preocuparse. No podía estar embarazada. Era imposible quedarse embarazada la primera vez… ¿O no?

—Vale. Ya bajo —murmuró. Cualquier cosa mejor que seguir con aquella conversación en medio del gimnasio.

Darien se bajó de la escalera y la tomó por la cintura. Serena tuvo que disimular la ola de calor que le producía el contacto del hombre.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ibas a venir al gimnasio? —preguntó él, sin soltarla—. Te hubiera traído yo.

—Creí que te ibas de pesca con tus hermanos.

Darien sonrió. Meterse en un bote con sus hermanos le había parecido una idea poco atractiva, comparada con pasar tiempo con Serena. Por supuesto, cuando había entrado en el gimnasio y la había visto subida a una vieja escalera que se vencía con su peso, se había dado un susto de muerte. ¿No había tenido él oportunidad de ver y contar cada uno de sus cardenales? Le gustaba su independencia. Le gustaba que decidiera por su cuenta y que se involucrara de corazón en las cosas que hacía. Pero le hubiera gustado que tuviera un poquito más de cuidado.

En aquel momento, mirando sus ojos azules, se preguntaba cómo iba a poder vivir el resto de su vida sin ella. Él no estaría para cuidar de que no le pasara nada. No estaría para curar sus heridas, no estaría para oírla reír. No estaría para abrazarla por las noches o para despertar con ella por las mañanas.

Muy pronto estarían de vuelta en sus vidas de siempre, en sus vidas separadas y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no sería más que un recuerdo. Darien levantó una mano y apartó un rizo de su frente. ¿Podría vivir sólo con su recuerdo?

¿Era eso lo que quería?

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Serena había aceptado aquel falso compromiso con él a regañadientes. ¿Por qué iba a aceptar un compromiso de verdad?

De repente, su futuro le parecía negro y yermo.

—Darien, ¿me has oído?

—¿Pescar? ¿Cuando podía estar aquí colgando banderines de colores? —bromeó él—. Dámelo, yo lo colgaré.

Serena tomó la tira de papel dorado y le dio un extremo. Una vez que estuvo colgada en la pared, Darien miró hacia abajo. Serena estaba sonriendo.

—Se te dan muy bien las decoraciones.

—Sí —sonrió el—. En la base, soy el rey de los banquetes de bodas.

Las últimas palabras parecieron quedarse en el aire durante mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, capitán —dijo Serena por fin—, no se quede ahí parado. La reunión es mañana y aun hay mucho trabajo. No podemos perder tiempo.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, pensaba Darien. Perder un tiempo precioso. Estaban jugando a no ver sus sentimientos, cuando lo que deberían hacer era aceptarlos y darle gracias a Dios por haberles abierto los ojos.

—Si, señora —dijo, sin embargo, saludándola militarmente.

Serena soltó una carcajada y él grabó aquel sonido en su memoria.

Al día siguiente, la reunión, y después, los recuerdos sería lo único que tendría.

Al principio, había parecido una buena idea.

Dieciséis antiguos compañeros yendo al cine la noche anterior a la reunión. Dieciséis adultos actuando como niños, tirándose palomitas de maíz, riendo y hablando en susurros.

Darien frunció el ceño, deseando que Serena y él estuvieran en otra parte… donde fuera. Quería estar a solas con ella. Quería, bueno, quería muchas cosas.

En lugar de eso, pensaba disgustado, tenía que compartirla con la mitad de Tokio . En la oscuridad, las imágenes de la pantalla hacían extrañas sombras sobre las caras de sus antiguos compañeros. Darien no tenía ni idea de qué película estaban proyectando.

Serena estaba sentada a su lado y Darien vio que dejaba caer una lágrima. Era una mujer con las emociones a flor de piel. Era… maravillosa.

Serena se limpió la lágrima con la mano y, cuando él le pasó un brazo por el hombro, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Era tan sencillo. Tan natural.

Y, de repente, era como si estuvieran solos.

Sólo con Serena. En el cine.

Un segundo después, su mano se había deslizado hasta la suave curva de su pecho.

Serena se apretó mas contra él, dándole permiso en silencio para continuar su exploración.

En el oscuro cine, Darien deslizó la mano por debajo de su blusa blanca. Estaba rozando el sujetador de encaje con la punta de los dedos y la sintió temblar. Como si fueran dos adolescentes.

Darien temblaba también.

Cuando atravesó la delgada barrera que lo separaba de su piel, su dedo encontró el suave pezón erecto. Darien tuvo que tragarse un gemido mientras el protagonista de la película mataba a unos cuantos. Serena se movió en el asiento, apretándose más contra él, a pesar de que se estaba clavando en el costado el brazo del asiento.

Darien acariciaba el pezón con extremo cuidado. Serena suspiraba suavemente y su aliento rozaba el cuello del hombre. Él bajó un poco más la mano. Su piel era tan suave, tan tentadora.

Aquello era una tortura para los dos… y su dolorido y erecto sexo empezaba a amenazar con hacer estallar el pantalón.

Tragando saliva, Darien ignoró la película completamente y, con la mano libre, empezó a acariciar sus labios. Serena volvió la cara e, instintivamente, empezó a chupar sus dedos.

El cine se oscurecía cada vez más porque, afortunadamente, era de noche en la película.

El deseo era como una fiebre. Duro, caliente, exigente. Tenía que poseerla. Tenía que enterrar su cuerpo en ella.

En aquel mismo instante.

—Vámonos —susurró, mirándola a los ojos. En medio de la oscuridad, podía ver la misma fiebre en los ojos de ella.

—Sí —murmuró Serena, levantándose.

Sus compañeros empezaron a gritar cuando Darien y Serena salían por el pasillo del cine. A toda prisa, cruzaron el vestíbulo y salieron a la calle para entrar en el todoterreno.

Una vez dentro del coche se volvieron el uno hacia el otro y empezaron a besarse, frenéticos. Se tocaban, se besaban, se mordían hasta que, jadeando, se separaron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

—¿Dónde podemos ir? —susurró Serena.

—No lo sé —contestó él. Sabía que todos los hoteles de la ciudad estaban ocupados y tenía que encontrar un sitio. Estaba desesperado—. Espera un momento, ya sé.

Darien arrancó el motor con dedos nerviosos. Las luces de las farolas eran como manchas amarillas en medio de una niebla que lo cubría todo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Serena, aunque no le importaba. No había soltado la mano de Darien, que conducía con una sola. Que fuera cerca, rezaba. Lo más cerca posible.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su pulso se había acelerado hasta dejarla mareada. Nunca había sentido aquella necesidad, aquel deseo. Quizá había estado creciendo desde la noche en el porche de la casa de sus padres. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que estar con Darien.

Tenía que sentir que era parte de él de nuevo. Lo necesitaba como necesitaba respirar.

Deseaba otro recuerdo de él, porque unos días mas tarde, habría desaparecido de su vida.

Darien conducía a través de las familiares calles como un poseso. No había escape para ninguno de los dos y ambos lo sabían.

De repente, soltó su mano y empezó a acariciarle la pierna. Levantando su falda, deslizaba la mano por el bronceado muslo hasta llegar a la braguita de encaje. Darien lanzó un gemido ronco al tocarla.

—Dios mío —susurró ella, levantando las caderas todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permitía. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que aquellas increíbles sensaciones bañaran su cuerpo.

—Serena… —murmuró él, acariciándola entre las piernas—. Necesito tocarte.

—Yo también —consiguió decir ella con un hilo de voz—. Date prisa, Darien, date prisa —añadió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —dijo él, sin dejar de jugar entre sus piernas. Y entonces metió la mano por debajo de la frágil barrera de encaje y empezó a acariciarla con dedos sabios que aumentaban su hambre hasta casi hacerla estallar.

Serena abrió los ojos cuando él dio un volantazo para entrar en el parque. La oscuridad los rodeaba. Los árboles parecían gigantescas estatuas negras recortadas contra la silueta del faro.

Y Serena se dio cuenta de donde estaban… en la zona del parque que solían llamar «el camino de los amantes». Él la había llevado a la zona más oscura donde solo podía oírse el ruido de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas.

Después de desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad a toda prisa, Darien la ayudo a colocarse sobre sus piernas, de frente a él.

—Serena —murmuró su nombre una y otra vez mientras tomaba su boca como un hombre necesitado de aliento. Un segundo después, le quitaba la blusa con dedos nerviosos y desabrochaba el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos. Ella arqueaba la espalda, moviendo las caderas hacia él—. No puedo esperar, Serena —murmuró, chupando un pezón y después el otro—. Te necesito ahora.

—Yo también te necesito —dijo ella, levantando la cara del hombre con las manos para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Darien lanzo un gemido, apartándola lo suficiente como para liberarse de los apretados vaqueros y bajarle las braguitas. Después, buscó dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un paquetito de aluminio y lo rompió con los dientes.

Serena miró el preservativo y después a Darien.

—Creí que no llevabas preservativos —sonrió.

—Ahora sí —admitió él, mientras se lo ponía.

—Me gusta verte haciéndolo. Es muy sexy —susurró Serena.

—Me alegro de que te guste —sonrió él.

Las ventanillas del coche estaban llenas de vaho y les permitían tener al menos la impresión de que estaban solos en el mundo. Y mientras su cuerpo duro y exigente entraba en ella, Darien se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba a nadie en el mundo si tenía a Serena.

Ella era todo lo que deseaba. Todo lo que siempre desearía. Ella era, sencillamente, todo.

No podía dejarla escapar. No podía volver a su frío y vacío mundo. Con riesgo o sin él, necesitaba a Serena. Quería tener la clase de matrimonio que sus padres habían tenido. Quería hijos. Quería que el amor fuera el centro del universo. Y para eso, necesitaba tener a Serena.

Ella se movía arriba y abajo, con la cabeza hacia atrás, tomándolo cada vez más profundamente. Él la empujaba cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, con más urgencia. Serena susurró su nombre cuando los primeros temblores empezaron a llegar y, unos segundos más tarde, un clímax tremendo, abrumador los dejaba sin aliento.

—Te quiero —murmuró él, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz de decir.

Ella se quedó muy quieta durante un segundo y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No tienes que decir eso —murmuró.

—Ya sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Pero quiero hacerlo, Serena. Te quiero.

Lentamente, Serena se apartó y volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

—¿No crees que estás llevando esto un poco lejos? —preguntó mientras ambos volvían a vestirse.

—Es verdad, Serena, no es una broma —dijo él, tomando su mano—. Llevo pensando en esto varios días. De hecho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. No quiero perderte. Quiero que te cases conmigo, de verdad.

Durante un glorioso segundo, Serena se permitió a sí misma creer aquello. Después, la realidad volvió a aparecer ante ella.

—No me quieres, Darien —dijo, odiando aquellas palabras—. Tú amas a la Serena con la que has pasado unos días.

—Sí. Tú.

—Esa no es la Serena real —dijo ella—. Yo no soy una mujer elegante y sofisticada. Tú no querrías a la auténtica, la mujer que nunca se pone otra cosa que no sean pantalones vaqueros. La que prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo un libro que salir a tomar una copa.

—Yo sé lo que siento —insistía él. Un golpe en la ventanilla los interrumpió—. Maldita sea —murmuró Darien, bajando la ventanilla—. Hola, Taiki.

Un policía se inclinó sobre la ventanilla, sonriendo.

—¿No sois un poquito mayores para esto, Darien?

Darien miró a Serena antes de volver a mirar a su amigo del instituto.

—Y cada vez somos más viejos —sonrió.

—Un consejo: id a un hotel —dijo Taiki. Serena se tapó la cara con las manos y Darien puso el coche en marcha—. Nos vemos en la reunión.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Serena.

—Mira el lado bueno. Podría haber llegado hace cinco minutos.

—Mañana lo sabrá todo el mundo.

—Me alegro —dijo Darien—. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento por ti. Quizá entonces me creas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Doce**

Los globos y las tiras de colores en el gimnasio animaban a sentirse de nuevo adolescentes. Una increíble recopilación de música de los años sesenta y setenta sonaba por los altavoces y había largas mesas llenas de comida y bebida para todo el mundo.

La gente bailaba en la zona reservada para pista de baile, hablaban sobre los viejos tiempos y reían recordando anécdotas.

Era una fiesta estupenda.

Entonces, se preguntaba Serena, ¿por qué no lo estaba pasando bien?

Porque, se contestaba a sí misma, Darien no había llegado.

Quizá no iba a ir, se decía. Quizá después de la noche anterior, lo que quería era alejarse de ella.

Y quizá, le decía una vocecita por dentro, eso sería lo mejor. Aunque estaba deseando volver a verlo, ¿no sería más fácil para los dos si se separasen aquel mismo día?

La angustia que le producía aquel pensamiento hacía que, de repente, su plan y aquella reunión le parecieran algo terriblemente infantil.

Ni siquiera le importaba su precioso vestido de seda azul. Lo había comprado para impresionar a gente a la que apenas recordaba. Había querido causar impresión, romper el capullo y ser la mariposa que siempre había querido ser.

Pero la mariposa estaba atrapada en una red.

Serena miró alrededor. Las caras no eran más que un borrón, las risas y las conversaciones carecían de importancia para ella. Le dolían los pies, aprisionados en unas sandalias de tacón imposible y su sonrisa era tan poco real como el anillo de diamantes que llevaba en el dedo.

Podría haber sido real, se decía a sí misma, recordando lo que Darien le había dicho la noche anterior. Serena tomó aire, recordando la momentánea explosión de alegría que había sentido antes de que la realidad se abriera paso.

Serena podía ser nueva en las lides de amor, pero sabía lo que era una proposición inducida por la pasión. En otras circunstancias, Darien no le habría pedido que se casara con él.

Alguien la empujó por detrás y, cuando se volvió, se encontró con una cara que le resultaba familiar. Cuando miró la etiqueta que llevaba pegada al traje, como todo el mundo en la fiesta, vio que su nombre era Diamante Black.

Mientras ella se quedaba pensando, él leyó su nombre y de repente volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.

—¿Serena Tsukino?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Diamante, de la clase de biología —dijo entonces, recordando. Además de ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el rompecorazones del instituto.

—Estás guapísima —dijo, levantando la voz, para que pudiera oírlo por encima de la música—. No te habría reconocido sin la etiqueta.

—Gracias —dijo Serena, haciendo una mueca.

—Perdona, no quería decir…

—Ya. Entiendo —sonrió ella, haciéndole un gesto de despedida. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. A lo mismo que todo el mundo.

Debería estar contenta, se decía. Aquella era la reacción que había esperado. Y, sin embargo, no le importaba nada. De nuevo, la gente la juzgaba por su apariencia. Nadie veía a la «auténtica» Serena, nadie veía a la mujer que había dentro.

Serena decidió tomar un refresco y se abrió paso entre un montón de gente.

—Ha muerto, no sé si lo sabes —estaba diciendo un hombre.

—Sí. Netflye también.

—¡No!

Serena se apartó de allí en cuanto pudo.

—Está horrible, ¿verdad? —comentaban unas mujeres.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡Creo que se ha hecho la cirugía usando cupones de descuento!

Serena hizo una mueca y siguió andando hasta colocarse detrás de unas chicas de su edad.

—¿Dónde está su prometido? Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

—¿No deberían haber venido juntos?

Serena se mordió los labios. Estaban hablando de ella. Deberían haber ido juntos a la reunión, pero ella había llegado demasiado pronto. Y se había pasado todo el tiempo buscándolo. No era solo una cobarde, sino una cobarde con poca lógica.

—Sabía que era mentira —estaba diciendo la mujer—. Darien Chiba no podía casarse con una hortera como Serena Tsukino. Me da igual que ahora esté guapa.

Serena sintió que le fallaban las piernas, pero aun así se quedó escuchando lo que aquellas cotillas tenían que decir.

—Él es un oficial de los marines, por favor. Necesita una mujer que sepa hacer algo más que manejar un ordenador.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar su amiga.

—Después de todo, una cabeza de chorlito siempre es una cabeza de chorlito.

Una risa chillona siguió a aquel comentario y Serena se apartó, con el corazón en la garganta.

Tenía que salir de allí. Lo que esa mujer había dicho era lo que ella misma pensaba.

Murmurando disculpas entre la multitud, Serena intentaba buscar la puerta del gimnasio, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, alguien la tomó del brazo.

—¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Eres tú? —dijo una voz. Imaginando que tendría que escuchar algún otro cumplido sobre que no parecía la misma persona, Serena se volvió y se encontró frente a Rei Hino, la chica más guapa del instituto—. Mina me había dicho que estabas cambiadísima, pero esto es increíble.

—Gracias, Rei —murmuró ella—. Tú también estás muy bien.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y se dio un golpecito en las caderas.

—Gracias, pero tres hijos han terminado con mis días como reina de la belleza.

—¿Tres? Enhorabuena —dijo Serena, con la primera sonrisa auténtica de la noche.

—No me animes —la advirtió Rei—. Puedo empezar a sacar fotografías a la mínima provocación —advirtió. Dos o tres chicas se acercaron a ellas mientras hablaban—. Mina me ha contado que tienes tu propio negocio. Ordenadores, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Serena, mirando incómoda al inesperado público.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo una de las chicas—. A mí me encantaría tener mi propio negocio.

—¿Qué haces, diseñas programas?

Sorprendida, Serena miró de una a otra y se dio cuenta de que estaban genuinamente interesadas en ella. No en su compromiso con Darien, ni en su nuevo aspecto. «En ella».

Por fin, se relajó un poco y les habló de su último programa.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? ¡Ese programa le ahorró a la empresa de mi marido miles de dólares! —dijo una de ellas, boquiabierta—. Tengo que decirle quién eres —añadió, buscando a su marido con la mirada.

—No sabrá mi nombre. Hay mucha gente que diseña programas.

—Sí —bromeó la mujer—.

Serena sonrió. Era cierto. Diseñar programas de ordenador era algo que no todo el mundo podía hacer.

—Fíjate, es guapísima, tiene una carrera profesional y va a casarse con Darien Chiba. La vida no puede ser más perfecta —dijo otra de las chicas.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios. Su vida no era perfecta. No lo era la vida de nadie. Pero nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que su vida era interesante. Importante. Para ella y para los demás.

Seya, su novio imaginario, le parecía una tontería en aquel momento. No necesitaba ningún hombre para sentirse bien. Ella había levantado su propio negocio desde cero. Tenía una bonita casa, buenos amigos, una familia que la adoraba.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Darien, le contestó una vocecita por dentro.

Pero incluso sin Darien, se decía a sí misma, su vida era interesante. Un poco solitaria, desde luego, pero una vida de la que podía sentirse orgullosa.

Darien apareció tras ella a tiempo para oír el final de la conversación. Llevaba media hora intentando llegar hasta Serena, pero le habían parado todos sus compañeros de clase. Un hombre vestido de uniforme siempre llama la atención.

—Serena —sonrió Rei, mirando a Darien—. Me parece que este chico quiere sacarte a bailar.

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta, el resto del mundo desapareció para Darien. El azul del vestido se reflejaba en sus ojos, aquellos ojos imposiblemente hermosos. Ella lo había estado evitando desde la noche anterior y, al verla de nuevo, se había quedado sin habla.

—Baila conmigo, Serena —dijo él, cuando pudo encontrar su voz. Ella asintió y Darien la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. Una balada de los sesenta sonaba por los altavoces—. Teníamos que haber venido juntos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué has venido sola?

—Me pareció lo mejor —contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

—¿Para ti?

—Para los dos.

—Estás guapísima —susurró él.

—Gracias.

—Te quiero.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Había dolor en sus ojos.

—No, Darien, por favor.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

A su alrededor, multitud de parejas bailaban, perdidos en su propio mundo, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—No hace falta —musitó Serena—, Ya te he dicho que las posibilidades de que yo esté… bueno, ya sabes, son muy pequeñas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —replicó él. Si Serena estaba embarazada, desde luego asumía su responsabilidad. Pero era más que eso, quería formar parte de la vida de Serena. No había esperado enamorarse como lo había hecho, pero era así y ella tenía que creerlo.

Serena intentó apartarse, pero él la apretaba con fuerza, asustado de que si la dejaba ir en aquel momento, la perdería para siempre. Y durante los últimos días, había descubierto que su vida estaba vacía sin ella.

De que tenía que arriesgarse.

Si pudiera convencerla de que arriesgara su corazón con él, pensaba.

—Te quiero, Serena —repitió.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Darien creyó haber visto la sombra de una lágrima en sus ojos.

—No. No es verdad.

Obstinada. Testaruda. Darien la apretó más fuerte contra sí.

En ese momento, la música paró abruptamente y un hombre subió al escenario. De nuevo, Serena intentó escapar, pero Darien no se lo permitió. No se lo permitiría ni en aquel momento, ni nunca.

—Buenas noches a todos —anunció el hombre por el micrófono—. Es hora de hacer las presentaciones. Todo el mundo ha votado y ahora hay que decir el nombre de los ganadores. Los congregados empezaron a aplaudir, acercándose alegres al escenario. Serena se había colocado delante de Darien y él la tomó por la cintura.

No pensaba abandonar. El futuro de los dos estaba en juego.

Cuando la ceremonia terminara, la llevaría fuera para hablar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla de su amor. Tenía que hacerla creer.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente, mientras en el escenario se entregaban los galardones al graduado más antiguo, al más joven, al que mas viajes había realizado y otros más.

—Ahora, el trofeo para el graduado que más ha cambiado —anunció el hombre entonces, haciendo una pausa para crear expectación—. ¡Serena Tsukino!

Serena se irguió, sorprendida y miró alrededor.

Todo el mundo estaba dándole la enhorabuena.

La gente aplaudía, haciéndole sitio para que subiera al escenario y Darien tuvo que soltarla, a su pesar. Lentamente, subió los escalones para recibir su galardón.

Todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Serena tomó el pequeño trofeo con manos temblorosas y se colocó frente al micrófono para dar las gracias.

Veía caras familiares, a sus padres, a su hermana, a la familia de Darien. Y por fin, a Darien. Estaba guapísimo con el uniforme. Alto, orgulloso y tan atractivo que se le rompía el corazón.

Cuando él sonrió, Serena supo lo que tenía que decir.

Se aclaró la garganta, rezando para que la voz le respondiera.

—Gracias. Pero creo que no me merezco este premio —empezó a decir. Podía escuchar murmullos de incredulidad entre sus compañeros—. La verdad es que no he cambiado en absoluto. Bajo este precioso vestido y debajo del maquillaje, sigue estando Serena, la cabeza de chorlito —añadió, tomando aire para darse fuerzas—. Sois vosotros los que habéis cambiado. Todos vosotros. Supongo que es normal. Nos hemos hecho mayores. Hemos dejado de clasificar a la gente y empezamos a mirarnos unos a otros solo como seres humanos —los murmullos arreciaban, pero Serena no se dejó amedrentar—. Yo… quería volver a está reunión siendo diferente. La nueva Serena Tsukino. Pero al final me he dado cuenta de que la antigua Serena es suficientemente buena para mí —siguió. En ese momento, sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir y ella sonrió, nerviosa. Después, miro hacia Darien para terminar la confesión—. Y ya que estoy siendo sincera, tenéis que saber algo más. No estoy prometida con Darien Chiba. Quería impresionaros a todos, así que me inventé un novio —aquella última confesión había dejado a todo el gimnasio en silencio—. Darien se ofreció voluntario y… bueno, las cosas se me escaparon de las manos —terminó. El trofeo se le clavaba en las palmas de las manos. Serena empezó a bajar los escalones del escenario. Nadie hablaba. La confesión era buena para su alma, pero terrible para su corazón.

Y entonces, alguien empezó a aplaudir. Un aplauso único que cada vez era más fuerte. Era Darien.

La gente se apartaba para dejarle paso y Serena se quedó parada un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

—Cásate conmigo, Serena —dijo, cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Darien… —empezó a decir ella. De reojo, podía ver las caras de alegría y sorpresa de sus compañeros.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió él, más alto—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, Darien —dijo ella, resignada a mantener aquella conversación con publico—. No puedes estar enamorado de mí.

—Estás equivocada —sonrió él—. Te conozco. Y me encanta que sepas el nombre de las camareras y que les hables como si fueran amigas. Me encanta que seas tan dulce con los niños. Me encanta que me enseñes a ver la belleza del mar. Tu risa calienta mi corazón y tus lágrimas me lo rompen —seguía diciendo él, como si estuvieran solos. Serena sintió un escalofrío—. Me encanta que pongas hielos en tu sopa para enfriarla. Me encanta que te pongas las gafas porque te hacen daño las lentillas. Y me encanta que tu idea de un buen libro sea un manual sobre microchips.

Aquella última frase pareció despertar a los invitados de una especie de trance. Hubo risas y aplausos. Incluso Serena rió. Algo cálido y maravilloso se había instalado en su corazón.

Darien no sólo había visto su apariencia de mujer atractiva y elegante. La había visto a ella. La amaba a ella.

—Me conoces —murmuró Serena, con la voz rota.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con ternura—, Me gusta quien soy cuando estoy contigo. Me encanta lo que somos cuando estamos juntos. Te quiero, Serena. Y tú me quieres a mí —añadió, tomando su mano para quitarle el anillo que llevaba y ponerle el que él mismo había comprado. Una banda de oro blanco con un zafiro rodeado de diamantes—. El zafiro me recuerda tus ojos.

—Oh, Darien… —todo el mundo estaba expectante, pero Serena no se daba cuenta porque sólo podía ver a Darien. Había encontrado su futuro escrito en los ojos del hombre y, en silencio, le daba gracias al destino que la había llevado hasta aquel momento mágico—. Yo también te quiero. Y quiero casarme contigo.

—Recuerda esa frase —advirtió el, con una sonrisa.

La audiencia del intercambio romántico pareció suspirar al unísono.

Serena asintió. En menos de una semana había encontrado al amor de su vida. Lo que había empezado como un plan ridículo se había convertido en un futuro nuevo. Uno que estaba deseando empezar.

—¿Quién necesita a Seya? —rió Serena.

Darien la tomó en sus brazos para ayudarla a bajar del escenario y los dos se fundieron en un beso que dejó a la mitad de los congregados suspirando de envidia.

Un aplauso sincero retumbo en el gimnasio.

—.¿Y quién es ese Seya? —creyó escuchar Serena mientras enredaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien y se abandonaba a la magia que había nacido entre ellos.

Fin


End file.
